Believe In Me
by Hikaru Lenaga
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Biarkanlah anak itu tersadar sendiri akan seseorang yang ia cari selama ini selalu berada di dekatnya.-"Aku ingin Paman memelukku..Karena aku Juga ingin merasakan hangatnya dipeluk oleh ayahku sendiri." RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Believe In Me**

**By**

**Hikaru Fujiwara**

**Disclaimer: **

**Dari jadul, sekarang, dan sampai kapan pun…****Naruto hanya milik Om Masashi **

**Summary:**

**penyesalan seorang Uchiha Sasuke atas perbuatannya terhadap seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura dimasa lalu. Apa yang dilakukaknnya demi mendapatkan cinta Sakura kembali? "Kau ingin bertemu dengan putrimu, teme?" "Hn…ingin sekali…"**

**Chapter 01**

"Sasuke-kun…," seorang gadis dengan switter berwarna merah marun menundukkan kepala. Berusaha tidak menampakkan raut wajahnya yang pucat dihadapan kekasihnya.

"Cepatlah bicara, Sakura! Aku sibuk," laki-laki dengan kemeja biru langit itu berkata dengan sedikit emosi.

"Aku..." Haruno Sakura –gadis tadi- memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya kembali. "Aku...aku hamil".

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, "itu saja yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Gadis bermata emerald memandang lirih lelaki yang kini membelakanginya, "Sasuke-kun...kau masih ingat janjimu, kan? Kau akan bertanggung jawab atas...-"

"Gugurkan janinmu!"

Deg...

Mata hijau bening itu melebar. Air mata jatuh seketika dari pelupuk mata indahnya.

Sakura seolah tidak bisa menerima jawaban dari sang Uchiha yang begitu mengiris hatinya sebagai seorang wanita. Tidak percaya dengan kenyataan seseorang yang sangat amat ia cintai begitu tega mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau dapat berkata seperti itu...," isak tangis Sakura memenuhi balkon gedung Konoha Gakuen. Tempat yang menjadi saksi atas semua cerita cintanya bersama Sasuke. Tempat dimana sang Uchiha bungsu mengatakan kata cinta pertamanya kepada Sakura.

Sasuke diam. Pandangannya lurus menghadap panorama senja kota Tokyo.

"Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal tidak seperti ini..."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun yang kucintai tidak akan mengingkari janjinya...-"

"Aku bukan Sasuke yang kau kenal dulu".

Sakura mulai mengelus dadanya. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa kekecewaan yang sangat amat dalam dihidupnya.

"Maaf. Aku harus kembali". Lelaki pemilik mata onyx itu melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan sosok Sakura yang masih terisak.

Gadis dengan rambut pink terduduk lemas sambil memegangi perutnya yang berisi sebuah kehidupan.

"Kau akan tetap hidup..."

~OoO~

5 tahun kemudian...

"Ibu...!"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut biru gelap dengan pakaian ala Taman Kanak-kanak berlari menuju seorang wanita yang dipanggilnya 'ibu'.

"Yuuki...," sang ibu langsung mendekap putrinya itu, "bagaimana hari pertamamu di Sekolah, sayang?" kali ini ia mengelus kepala Yuuki.

"Tadi sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi sekarang aku punya banyak teman," jawabnya polos.

Si ibu muda tersenyum, "benarkah? Hmm, itu bagus".

"Sakura...!" tampak dari kejauhan sesosok wanita pirang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ino?"

"Bibi Ino!"

Wanita yang telah diketahui bernama Ino itu mendekat, "hai, cantik! Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bibi, " Yuuki tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Ino?" tanya Sakura seraya menggapai tangan mungil Yuuki.

"Aku selalu melewati jalan ini setiap kali pulang berbelanja dari Minimarket. Oh, iya..." Ino memasukkan tangan kedalam plastik belanjaannya. "Aku mempunyai hadiah khusus untuk anak manis seperti Yuuki".

"Hadiah untukku?"

"Ini!" Ino memberikan satu kotak kecil susu arbei kepada Yuuki.

"Terima kasih, Bibi Ino," gadis kecil dengan mata onyx itu meraih hadiah pemberian sahabat ibunya. "Bibi mau tidak main sebentar ke rumahku? Kemarin ibu barusaja membuat kue lho!"

"Oh, ya? Tapi, apa ibumu tidak keberatan?" Ino tersenyum sambil melirik Sakura.

"Ummm, tidak apa-apa kan, Bu?" Yuuki menatap penuh harapan kepada ibunya.

Sakura mengangguk, "tentu saja, sayang".

~OoO~

"Srruuuuuppp...kau tidak berpikir untuk mencari seorang ayah untuk Yuuki?" ujar Ino setelah menikmati seteguk teh hangat yang dihidangkan Sakura. Sekarang mereka hanya berdua karena Yuuki sedang berganti pakaian didalam kamarnya.

"Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya, Ino," jawab Sakura seraya menuangkan sedikit teh dicangkirnya.

"Huh...aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu...," Ino kembali meneguk teh-nya, "memang sudah selayaknya kau membenci si Uchiha itu. Tapi, tidak semua laki-laki bersifat buruk sepertinya, bukan?"

"Aku tahu".

"Lalu? Mau sampai kapan kau hidup sebagai orang tua tunggal seperti ini?"

"Aku...-"

"Sakura, kurasa sudah saatnya kau menemukan seorang pria yang mencintaimu...dan tentunya juga menerima Yuuki". Ino berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati tehnya lagi, "kau tidak kasihan dengan anakmu, hm? Dia terus menanyakan sosok ayahnya, Sakura". Ino memandang Sakura prihatin.

Sakura terdiam. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah terlalu lelah mendengar perkataan Ino barusan. Semua kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut si gadis pirang hanya akan menjadi omong kosong yang tidak berguna untuk Sakura. Baginya, hidup memang harus disertai dengan sebuah pilihan. Dan –menurutnya- menjadi seorang 'single parent' adalah pilihan yang sangat amat tepat. Terlebih ia telah memikirkan secara matang dan tentunya siap menerima segala resiko yang kelak akan dihadapinya. Ino mungkin adalah sebagian kecil dari semua orang-orang terdekatnya yang selalu memberi saran akan kelangsungan hidup yang lebih baik untuk Sakura, yakni mempunyai seorang suami. Lalu? Apa kira-kira tanggapan dari wanita pinky itu? Yah, seperti yang kita semua tahu, bukan seorang Haruno Sakura namanya kalau tidak mengidap penyakit 'keras kepala'.

"Kenapa diam? Kau kesulitan mencari calon suami yah, Sakura?"

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku akan tetap memilih jalanku sendiri...," Sakura tersenyum.

Ino memutar bola matanya, "hhhh, untuk yang kesekian kalinya kau menolak saranku. Kau memang berkepala batu, Sakura".

~OoO~

Tok tok tok!

"Masuklah!"

Kleck!

Seorang lelaki berpakaian yang begitu rapi dengan sebuah kacamata melekat diwajahnya itu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan dimana ada seorang lagi didalamnya yang tengah duduk dengan santai menghadap jendela.

"Bagaimana, Kabuto?"

"Ya, Sasuke-sama. Saya telah melakukan semua yang anda perintahkan kemarin," jawab lelaki yang diketahui bernama Kabuto itu dengan sopan.

"Apa yang kau dapat?"

"Untuk hari ini, saya berhasil mendapatkan identitas seorang anak perempuan bernama Yuuki, " Kabuto mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari map yang sedari tadi ia pegang, "Yuuki merupakan anak semata wayang dari Sakura-san". Kemudian ia berikan lembaran foto itu kepada tuannya.

"Hn...Yuuki...," Sasuke menatap dalam sosok bocah kecil yang tengah tertawa lepas didalam foto tersebut.

"Kau sudah besar..."

~OoO~

At Yamanaka's Flowers House...

"Ini kembaliannya. Terima kasih sudah mampir, " Sakura tersenyum ramah sambil menundukkan sebagian tubuhnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada pelanggan Yamanaka's Flowers House yang baru saja membayarkan sebucket bunga yang dibelinya. Yup, Sakura menerima tawaran Ino untuk bekerja ditempatnya, meskipun hanya menjadi seorang kasir namun baginya itu pun sudah cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan buah hatinya, Yuuki.

Hm, jika Sakura bekerja...bagaimana dengan Yuuki?

Gadis kecil tersebut sengaja dititipkan dikediaman pasangan suami istri Naruto dan Hinata. Sang ibu muda tahu betul akan anak kesayangannya yang tidak pernah merasa kesepian jika bersama mereka berdua. Bukan hanya karena sikap Naruto yang gemar menghibur anak-anak, ataupun sikap Hinata yang begitu penyayang. Terlebih karena pasangan muda ini mempunyai seorang putra yang sangat akrab dengan Yuuki, bocah itu bernama Uzumaki Kei.

"Huh, hari yang melelahkan, " keluh Sakura seraya menyerka keringat dipelipisnya.

"Ya, tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini begitu banyak pelanggan yang datang. Huh~" kata Ino sambil merapikan rak-rak yang berisi ratusan tangkai bunga. "Kau akan pulang sekarang, Sakura?"

"Ehm," Sakura mengangguk, "sudah terlalu sore, Yuuki mungkin sudah menungguku".

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada Yuuki yah!"

"Tentu, " kemudian Sakura melangkah menuju pintu keluar Yamanaka's Flowers House.

~OoO~

Wanita berumur dua puluh tiga tahun duduk disudut kasur. Mata emerald itu lurus menatap keluar jendela yang masih terbuka dikamarnya.

Apa kira-kira yang sedang ia pikirkan?

Klek!

"Ibu...," panggil seorang bocah perempuan diambang pintu dengan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna merah jambu didalam pelukannya.

"Yuuki..? Kenapa kau belum tidur, sayang?" tanya Sakura sambil meraih tubuh mungil buah hatinya kedalam pangkuannya.

"Aku belum ngantuk, Bu...," Yuuki menenggelamkan wajahnya didalam pelukan hangat sang ibu. "Nngg, Ibu...bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sakura tersenyum, "tentu".

Yuuki sedikit menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia bicara, "Ibu...apa aku...boleh tahu siapa sebenarnya ayahku?"

Hening sesaat.

Sosok wanita berambut soft pink itu terdiam, namun bukan berarti ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari putrinya barusan. Hanya saja, itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah biasa didengarnya. Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir seorang bocah berumur lima tahun yang terus mencari tahu siapa ayah kandungnya.

Dan yang selalu dijawab oleh si ibu hanyalah...

"Ayah sudah pergi…meninggalkan kita".

Sakura membelai halus helaian rambut berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan milik Yuuki.

Sementara ia terus menyembunyikan wajah didalam dekapan ibunya.

"Ibu..."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya...ayah orangnya seperti apa?" Yuuki mendongak, "apa dia tampan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura ingin mengatakan bahwa Sasuke memang tampan. Tapi, karena didalam hatinya masih menaruh beribu-ribu 'benci' kepada si Uchiha bungsu, ia merasa ingin sekali mengutarakan hal yang sebaliknya kepada Yuuki.

"Ayahmu itu sangat je-..."

"Oh, iya...aku ingat. Belum lama ini, bibi Ino pernah mengatakan...ayah adalah pria kaya raya yang sangat tampan".

'Ino! Awas kau!' ucap Sakura kesal dalam hati.

"Dan bibi Ino juga pernah bilang bahwa wajahku sangat mirip dengan ayah..."

Yeah, siapa pun yang pernah melihat paras nyaris sempurna bak Sasuke jika dibandingkan dengan wajah polos Yuuki pasti akan mengatakan bahwa mereka memang cukup mirip...err- ralat! maksudku...mereka berdua memang sangat mirip, bukan?

Bisa dilihat dari rambut keduanya. Berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan. Dan lihat mata mereka. Sama-sama mempunyai onyx yang bersinar.

Setidaknya dua kemiripan tersebut bisa menjadi bukti Sasuke memang ayah biologis-nya Yuuki. Ehm, walaupun Sakura tak pernah mengakui kebenaran itu dalam seumur hidupnya.

Sakura melirik jam dinding yang tengah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, "Yuuki, sebaiknya kau tidur. Karena kau harus kembali sekolah besok, " perintah Sakura secara halus.

"Yaaa, aku akan kembali ke kamarku, " Yuuki turun dari pangkuan ibunya, "Ibu...bolehkan aku bertanya satu kali lagi?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin tahu...siapa nama ayah...?"

~OoO~

Keesokannya...

At Uchiha Corporation...

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, sekarang".

"Hn".

"Baiklah, saya mengerti, " sekretaris itu segera melangkah keluar ruangan.

Tak lama, pintu kembali terbuka dengan menampilkan sesosok pria pirang dengan kemeja putih yang tertutup dengan jas hitam, tak lupa sebuah dasi berwarna oranye yang membuatnya makin terlihat rapi.

"Lama tak jumpa, teme, " sapa pria itu dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Hn".

"Wah wah wah...ternyata kau masih belum bisa berubah juga. Dari dulu hingga sekarang kau selalu hemat kata, teme".

"Dan kau masih berisik seperti biasa, dobe".

"Hah, kau ini..."

Uzumaki Naruto. Teman lama Sasuke yang dikenalnya sejak bersekolah di Konoha High School ini adalah seorang direktur dari Uzumaki Corporation yang merupakan sebuah perusahaan terbesar kedua setelah Uchiha Corporation. Dan seperti yang kita tahu sebelumnya, Naruto juga teman dekat Sakura.

"Umm, ngomong-ngomong...ada perlu apa kau menyuruhku kesini, teme?"

"Kau kenal dengan anak ini?" Sasuke memberikan selembaran foto seorang bocah perempuan yang didapatnya dari Kabuto kemarin.

"Nnggg, Yuuki-chan? Tentu saja aku kenal. Yuuki-chan adalah anak kesayangan Sakura. Dan dia selalu dititipkan di rumahku ketika Sakura bekerja, " komentar Naruto setelah menatap foto itu. "Kenapa foto Yuuki ada padamu, teme?"

"Hn, dobe...apa Sakura tidak pernah bercerita tentang siapa sebenarnya ayah Yuuki padamu?" Sasuke bertanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Tidak pernah. Dia tidak pernah memberitahu apa pun padaku. Jika aku bertanya tentang ayah Yuuki, dia pasti menjawab 'kau sendiri pasti kenal dengan orang itu'...huh, sekarang Sakura lebih banyak menyimpan rahasianya sendiri..." jawab Naruto tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikit pun kepada Sasuke yang faktanya adalah ayah kandung dari anak seseorang yang kini tengah ia bicarakan.

"Orang itu adalah aku..."

"Hahaha, mmm, hah? Kau...APA?"

Dengan susah payah Sasuke kembali bernostalagia, menceritakan semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan dimasa lampau kepada Sakura, gadis yang ia cintai. Mengutarakan segala isi hatinya yang hanya dipenuhi dengan rasa penyesalan. Memberitahu ambisinya yang ingin kembali pada Sakura. Membahagiakannya...

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, teme. Tapi...aku tidak yakin Saku-..."

"Hn. Aku yakin dia sangat membenciku".

Naruto menatapnya prihatin. Ia merasa ingin sekali melakukan hal yang dapat membantu sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan putrimu, teme?"

"Hn...ingin sekali..."

~OoO~

"...Kau beruntung karena Yuuki-chan bukan tipe anak yang merepotkan. Dan jangan lupa lakukan hal-hal yang seperti kusampaikan tadi! Kau mengerti, teme?" perintah Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya yang sangat khas dari telepon.

"Hn". Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Dan, mengenai Sakura...aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa Yuuki akan kujemput untuk hari ini".

"Hn".

"Arrrggghh! Jangan cuma 'hn hn hn' saja! Cepat lakukan tugasmu, teme!"

Sasuke mengakhiri sambungan telepon dari Naruto dan segera keluar dari mobil mewah miliknya dengan tangan yang disembunyikan dikedua sisi saku celana. Walaupun terlihat sangat santai, namun siapa pun tidak ada yang menduga sebenarnya pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun ini cukup merasa err- gugup, ehm meskipun nantinya ia hanya berhadapan dengan seorang bocah perempuan.

'Mana dia...?' Sasuke celingak-celinguk disekitarnya sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan. 'Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang...?' pikirnya lagi.

'Hn, anak itu sudah pulang...' Sasuke akhirnya pasrah dengan takdirnya hari ini yang tidak bisa mempertemukannya dengan Yuuki. Dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja. Tapi...

"Tttiiiiiiiiiitttt! Ttttiiiiiiiiiiitttt! Breeeemmmmmmmm!"

Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi. Entah apakah itu, dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba mata onyxnya melebar sempurna ketika menangkap sebuah mobil melesat dengan kecepatan penuh dan seorang anak kecil yang menyeberang jalan sambil menyedot susu arbei. Wajah polosnya terlihat sangat santai tanpa tahu sebentar lagi mala petaka akan menjemputnya.

"Yuuki!" tanpa pikir panjang pria itu segera berlari.

"Bbbreeeeeeemmm!"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Bbrrruuuukkkkkk!"

...

...

...

...

...

Onyx mungil mulai terbuka perlahan dan menghela nafas panjang saat menyadari dirinya masih hidup.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yuuki menatap kagum sosok yang sedang memeluknya erat. Seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Yak! Aku...baik-baik saja". Jawab Yuuki.

Sasuke tersenyum, "hn, syukurlah..."

~OoO~

"Yeah, aku ditraktir ice cream. Asik!" teriak Yuuki senang. "Hmmmm, enak sekali...", komentarnya setelah melahap satu sendok penuh ice cream strawberry dihadapannya.

Sementara Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengan Yuuki terus menatapnya dengan senyuman yang amat jarang ia tampakkan. Sasuke mungkin berharap untuk kali ini saja ia perlu menyembunyikan sosok seorang Uchiha yang biasanya terus menjaga kepercayaan sebagai manusia tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau suka?"

"Ehm, " Yuuki mengangguk.

'Sifatnya sangat ceria...persis seperti Sakura...' pikir Sasuke.

"Yuuki..."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"

"Ibu? Ehmmm, dia baik-baik saja. Paman mengenal ibuku yah?"

"Tidak".

Yuuki meneruskan kembali acara makan ice cream-nya yang tertunda.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai seorang ayah".

"Hn? Benarkah?" Sasuke mulai bersandiwara.

"Ya. Ibu bilang...ayah sudah meninggalkan aku dan ibu sejak aku masih kecil sekali, " jawab Yuuki dengan polosnya.

Sasuke merasa sangat tertusuk dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Yuuki. "Dia...ayah yang jahat".

"Ssttt! Paman tidak boleh bilang seperti itu!" Yuuki menyuap satu sendok ice cream-nya lagi, "aku yakin ayah akan kembali menemuiku dan ibu...".

Sasuke membeku sesaat. Sungguh...itu adalah kalimat yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya akan diucapkan oleh anak perempuan bernama Yuuki ini.

"Jika ayahmu kembali...apa yang kau inginkan darinya, Yuuki?"

Yuuki memasang tampang ala berpikir. "Uummm, ada tiga!"

"Apa saja?"

"Satu, aku ingin ayah tidak pergi lagi dan kami tetap bersama selama-lamanya". Yuuki mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke tampak siap menerima jawaban dari Yuuki selanjutnya.

Anak itu kemudian menambahkan jari tengah, sehingga susunan jari yang diangkatnya kini berbentuk V, "dua, aku akan menyuruh ayah agar selalu mengantar dan menjemputku setiap hari ke Sekolah, karena aku ingin memperlihatkan kepada teman-teman bahwa aku masih mempunyai seorang ayah".

"Dan...?"

Satu jari lagi ditambahkannya, "dan yang terakhir..."

"..."

"...Aku menginginkan seorang adik".

Deg!

**-tbc-**

**Salam 'Under the Same Sky' semuanya…^^****Hika kembali eksis dengan satu fic baru nih, nyahahahahai~ *digampar***

**Ide bikin nih fic pas Hika lagi nyuci piring loh. Hahahaha~ aneh! Tiba-tiba aja otak Hika langsung nongol ide-ide cemerlang yang datang entah darimana asal usulnya xp.**

**Ok deh, Hika boleh minta review-nya?**

**Hikaru Fujiwara desu**


	2. Chapter 2

**BELIEVE IN ME**

**By**

**Hikaru Fujiwara**

**Disclaimer:**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**Summary:**

**Pertemuan untuk kenangan masa lalu, dan permintaan maaf, juga untuk sebuah permohonan. "Hn, aku hanya memberi Yuuki sedikit perhatian yang mungkin akan kau anggap tak ada apa-apanya bagi seorang ayah."-"Kau bukan ayahnya!"**

**Warning: **

**Dikit OOC khusus buat Sasuke, soalnya dia agak banyak ngomong dichapter ini.**

***dihajar para Sasuke OC FG*******

**Chapter 02**

Wanita dengan dress putih selutut sengaja berdiri diambang pintu, menyaksikan seorang anak perempuan yang tengah masuk dalam dunianya sendiri bersama boneka-boneka kesayangannya. Sesekali sang ibu tersenyum kala melihat buah hatinya berbicara berbagai lakon yang berbeda pada masing-masing boneka.

Tapi tunggu! Ada suatu benda asing yang menarik perhatian Sakura diantara deretan para boneka itu. Hadirnya sebuah boneka beruang berwarna biru. Ia memandang heran benda tersebut dengan sebelas alis terangkat.

"Sepertinya Yuuki mempunyai teman baru, " ujarnya sambil duduk disamping anak perempuan bernama Yuuki.

"Apakah yang Ibu maksud boneka beruang biru ini?" Yuuki mengangkat boneka itu dan mempersilahkan ibunya untuk mengambil boneka tersebut. "Dia lucu sekali kan, Bu?"

"Ya, " Sakura membelai bulu-bulu kecil disekitar wajah boneka beruang. "Ngomong-ngomong...darimana Yuuki mendapatkan boneka ini?"

"Aku dibelikan oleh seorang paman yang baik hati dan berpakaian rapi, Bu..."

"Hm? Seorang paman?" lagi-lagi Sakura harus mengangkat sebelas alisnya.

"Ummm, aku lupa namanya, Bu. Yang pasti dia sangat tampan dan baik, aku juga sempat ditraktir ice cream rasa strawberry oleh paman itu tadi."

Sakura hanya ber'oh' sebagai respon. Sebagian dibalik otaknya kini tengah sibuk mencari wajah yang sekiranya cocok mendapat gelar 'pria tampan yang baik hati dan berpakaian rapi' itu. Uummmm, apakah mungkin pria yang Yuuki maksud adalah salah satu orang disekitarnya? Contohnya seperti...Sai? Kekasih Ino ini tak pernah absen memberi senyum hangat kepada Yuuki jika bertemu dengannya, tapi Sakura rasa Sai tak pernah memberikan anak itu perhatian lebih –selain senyum tadi-, apalagi membelikan boneka beruang, huh~. Ng, atau jangan-jangan...Shikamaru? Neji? Gaara? Ah, entahlah.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengan orang itu, Yuuki?" Sakura berusaha mencari tahu dengan hanya mengandalkan Yuuki sebagai narasumber utamanya.

"Ketika pulang Sekolah, " jawab Yuuki seraya memainkan bonekanya kembali.

Sakura mulai merasa tidak enak. Jangan-jangan...orang itu adalah penculik anak-anak yang kini tengah merajarela dimana-mana itu? Yah, sekarang kasus penculikan anak memang ramai menjadi pembicaraan panas di kota Tokyo, khususnya para ibu-ibu yang sangat khawatir akan anak-anak mereka yang masih ingusan. Tak terkecuali dengan rasa kekhawatiran wanita berambut yang satu ini...

"Apakah waktu itu...paman Naruto sudah datang menjemputmu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Berusaha untuk mencari pelaku lain yang menurutnya lebih 'aman' daripada penculik tadi. Meskipun ia begitu sadar kalau Naruto bukanlah tipe 'pria tampan yang baik hati dan berpakaian rapi'. Yah, setidaknya Naruto mungkin lebih terlihat sedemikian rupa menurut Yuuki.

"Paman Naruto? Dia tidak pernah datang menjemputku, Bu." jawabnya lagi tanpa menatap Sakura disampingnya, "paman baik hati yang mengantarkanku pulang."

Dengar sendiri kan, Sakura? Sejak kapan Yuuki mengatakan pria yang ia maksud adalah Uzumaki Naruto?

Sakura merasa ingin sekali memukul wajah dengan tiga pasang kumis rubah itu. Mengingat Naruto pernah mengatakan akan menjemput Yuuki hari ini. Tapi...ah! Sudahlah, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak pemikiran Sakura sekarang .

"Ibu, lihat! Mereka sangat cocok, bukan?" Yuuki menempatkan si boneka beruang biru disamping sebuah boneka beruang berwarna pink, boneka yang diberikan oleh Sakura sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu.

"Ehm, " Sakura menatap sepasang boneka biru-pink itu.

Deg!

'Mungkinkah...?'

~OoO~

Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam. Matanya tetap terbuka walaupun kini ia tengah berbaring dengan sehelai selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya. Ia bahkan sudah berjuang keras menghitung domba yang melompat-lompat didalam otaknnya demi satu kata...'tidur'...namun hasilnya sia-sia. Wanita itu masih tidak mengantuk hingga jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.25 dini hari. Dan ini membuatnya sedikit sakit kepala.

"Oh, ayolah! Aku harus bekerja besok pagi! Dan bagaimana aku bisa bangun tepat waktu kalau keadaannya terus seperti ini, hah?" Sakura mengomel pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tampak membenamkan seluruh kepalanya kedalam selimut yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Seluruh bagian otak wanita pemilik sepasang emerald ini hanya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak luput mengenai wujud orang itu. Benar, tentang si pria misterius. Pria yang begitu baik dimata Yuuki. Pria yang juga berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa tidur seperti sekarang ini. Hatinya mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Takut…takut akan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah ia harapkan telah terjadi.

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Melangkah menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan air putih disana. Ia duduk dikursi makan, menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan dan mulai meneguk air didalam gelas tadi.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura...!" gumamnya pelan yang lagi-lagi ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

~OoO~

Keesokannya...

Sakura melangkah laju menuju satu tempat yang ia yakini sebagai latar terjadinya pertemuan Yuuki dengan pria yang ia maksud kemarin. Yeah, tempat itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah TK dimana Yuuki bersekolah.

Entah kenapa, semakin dekat langkah kakinya dengan tempat itu, semakin besar pula rasa khawatir yang terus bersarang dihatinya kini. Tak heran disepanjang jalan ia terus memohon..._'Oh, Tuhan...semoga saja perkiraanku selama ini salah..!' _

Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu datang tepat waktu. Namun untuk kali ini, ada seseorang yang datang jauh lebih awal daripada dirinya. Seorang pria dengan rambut emo berdiri didepan ruangan kelas Yuuki, sampai seorang anak yang bermata sama dengannya datang menghampiri pria itu.

Sepasang emerald milik Sakura melebar sempurna ketika berhasil mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pria misterius yang diceritakan Yuuki tadi malam..

'_Tuhan...mengapa kau tidak mengabulkan permohonanku?'_

"Sasuke...?" gumamnya pelan, ia menatap tak percaya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Tak sadar, Sakura telah mengepalkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang seharusnya tidak boleh sampai terjadi, menurutnya. Apalagi kini ia harus menyaksikan Yuuki dan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat akrab.

"Yuuki..!" panggilnya, dan berjalan mendekat.

Yuuki menoleh, "Ibu..." anak itu bermaksud memperkenalkan seseorang yang kini tengah bersamanya, namun dengan sigap Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan kecil Yuuki.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Wanita itu memberinya tatapan benci, sedangkan Sasuke tetap pada ekspresi-nya seperti biasa.

"Kita pulang!" perintah Sakura yang masih menarik lengan Yuuki.

"Ta...tapi, Bu...paman Sasu..-"

"Yuuki! Ibu sudah pernah bilang padamu, jangan pernah bicara dengan orang asing!"

Gadis kecil itu menengok ke belakang, menatap sosok pria yang kini berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya, "tapi...tapi, paman Sasuke sangat baik padaku, Ibu."

Sakura mendengus kesal, "jangan coba memberinya sebuah komentar positif, Yuuki! Kau baru saja mengenalnya!"

Yuuki benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang memicu reaksi ibunya. Ia heran dengan perubahan sosok lembut wanita berambut merah jambu itu.

Sakura memang bukanlah seorang wanita tanpa perasaan emosi didalam dirinya, ia akan mengeluarkan amarahnya jika ia marah, dan akan berhenti tak lama sesudahnya. Namun, ini sama sekali berbeda dengan kondisi 'marah' Sakura seperti biasa. Inilah yang membuat Yuuki bertanya-tanya dalam hati..._'ada apa dengan ibu? Kenapa ia menjadi begitu marah?'_

Anak tersebut kembali menengok kebelakang sekali lagi, dan kali ini ia tidak menangkap seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke disana. Ya, dia sudah pergi.

~OoO~

At Yamanaka's Flowers House...

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Wajahmu pucat," Ino menaikkan sebelas alis ketika mendapati sahabatnya itu terlihat tak biasa. "Kau sakit?"

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum hambar.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ya, dan kurasa...ini masalah yang cukup berat, Ino..."

Gadis pirang menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Ingin bercerita?"

Wanita pinky itu terdiam sejenak, sedikit meluangkan waktu untuknya menghela nafas sebelum bicara, "tadi siang aku... bertemu...Sasuke."

"Hah?" Ino melebarkan matanya, "kau benar-benar bertemu dengannya?"

Sakura mengangguk lemas. "Kau tahu, Ino? Ada yang lebih mengejutkan lagi."

"Apa?"

Ia kembali menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, "hhh, aku melihatnya tengah bersama Yuuki waktu itu."

Ino terbelalak, "kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, Sakura?"

"Aku serius. Sungguh."

"Jadi...apa saja yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, " Sakura menunduk, "tapi aku hanya mencoba untuk menjauhkan Yuuki darinya."

Suasana menjadi hening. Namun tak lama suara khas Ino kembali menggema, "ya, aku mengerti betul apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura. Tapi...apa kau tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sasuke?"

"Maksudmu...sebab kenapa ia menemui Yuuki?"

"Yeah. Mungkin Sasuke merindukan putrinya. Kurasa." Celoteh Ino sambil menyunggingkan senyum gurauan.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya, "huh, ketahuilah! Itu hal terkonyol yang pernah kudengar."

"Hahaha, dan bagaimana kalau itu memang yang tengah dirasakan Sasuke,hm?"

"Oh, ayolah...aku sedang tak ingin bercanda, Ino!"

"Yaayaayaaa, sepertinya aku salah bicara lagi. Ok, aku minta maaf..-"

_Triingggg!_

Suara denting kecil berbunyi, menandakan adanya pelanggan membuka pintu _"Yamanaka's Flowers house__". _Dan seketika dua sahabat itu menyudahi perbincangannya.

"Selamat datang, " Ino menghampiri orang itu, pria dengan jas berwarna gelap dan kacamata bundar diwajahnya.

Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum ramah, "sebelumnya...maaf, Nona. Saya tidak bermaksud membeli salah satu bunga disini."

Ino memasang wajah bingung.

"Apakah Haruno Sakura bekerja ditempat ini?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Ng? Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri ketika si pria berkacamata menyebut namanya.

Ia tersenyum ramah untuk yang kesekian kali, "jadi...anda yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" pria itu melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya setelah melihat Sakura mengangguk, "ada sesuatu yang ingin saya serahkan kepada Anda atas permintaan dari Sasuke-sama." lanjutnya.

"APA? Si-siapa katamu tadi?"

~OoO~

Hari ini adalah hari yang penuh kejutan bagi Sakura. Benar, kejutan yang selalu tak lepas dengan nama seseorang yang teramat ia benci, Uchiha Sasuke. Belum habis rasa kesalnya saat melihat Sasuke bersama Yuuki tadi siang, dan kini ia harus menerima satu kenyataan lagi yang menyuruhnya bertemu dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Pria berkacamata yang menemuinya barusan menyerahkan sepucuk surat berisi permintaan Sasuke yang ingin bicara banyak dengannya. Awalnya Sakura berusaha tidak peduli, namun Ino yang terus memaksa hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengiyakan permintaan itu. Hal inilah yang membuat Sakura tak habis-habisnya menggerutu dalam hati disepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan.

Tak lama, Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat disebuah gedung Sekolah yang terlihat sangat familiar baginya. Hari yang sudah terbilang agak sore membuat suasana disana sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa anak tengah bermain sepak bola di halamannya. Wanita berpakaian mini dress merah muda dengan cardigan berwarna merah itu berjalan lambat menyusuri sejumlah ruangan Sekolah, menaiki tangga, dan sampailah ia di balkon gedung _'Konoha High School'_, tempat tujuan Sakura yang sesungguhnya.

Sesuatu yang pertama dilihat Sakura adalah sesosok pria dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan disaku celana yang tengah menatap lurus pemandangan dari atas balkon itu.

Pria itu tersadar akan kehadirannya, "Sakura..."

Sakura diam ditempatnya berdiri, dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka saling memberi tatapan yang berbeda.

"Apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Yuuki?" tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung memberi sebuah pertanyaan yang telah ia siapkan.

"Hanya menanyakan keadaanmu saja." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras, "kuharap kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya."

"Hn, aku hanya memberi Yuuki sedikit perhatian yang mungkin akan kau anggap tak ada apa-apanya bagi seorang ayah, " Sasuke memberi penjelasan.

"Kau bukan ayahnya!" ucap Sakura tegas.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar kearah panorama kota yang terbentang luas disebelahnya berdiri, "ya, kau benar, Sakura. Sangat benar..."

Pria itu sekilas teringat akan kejadian lima tahun silam. Begitu membekas dihatinya peristiwa dimana ia meninggalkan Sakura sendiri disini. Sakura yang menangis memohon sebuah pertanggung jawaban darinya. Sasuke juga benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan berbagai kalimat yang terkesan tajam dan menusuk yang telah ia lontarkan kepada wanita itu.

Sasuke kembali menatap lawan bicaranya, "kau tahu alasan apa yang membuatku harus bertemu denganmu?"

Sakura tidak merespon. Ia mungkin bermaksud ingin bersikap acuh tak acuh dengan semua yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya.

"Peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu...ingat?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." jawab Sakura ketus.

"..."

Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pandangan matanya kelain arah, "tak ada seorang pun yang ingin mengingat kejadian yang paling menyakitkan didalam hidupnya."

"Hn, kau memang pantas mengatakan kalimat itu."

Ada banyak perubahan yang Sasuke temukan dalam diri Sakura.

Pertama, hilangnya sebuah senyum penuh cinta dari bibir mungil itu.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf".

Pandangan Sakura masih tidak beralih, "tidak apa, Sasuke. Mungkin hanya disaat ini saja aku mencoba mengingat kejadian itu...dan akan kembali membuangnya jauh ketika aku pulang nanti."

Kedua, nama Sasuke yang terasa hampa tanpa embel-embel 'kun' diakhir nama tersebut.

"Sakura...maafkan aku, " Sasuke menatapnya serius, "keegoisanku yang telah membuatmu begitu menderita..."

Wanita itu kembali menatap laki-laki dihadapannya.

Ketiga, caranya memandang sosok pria tampan berambut emo itu. Pandangan yang dulu Sasuke yakini sangat tak sama ketika Sakura memandang orang lain. Namun kini...pandangan Sakura sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Kehormatan sebagai seorang Uchiha yang telah membuatku gelap mata..."

Sakura diam, ia hampir tak percaya dengan sejumlah pengakuan yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha sendiri.

"Dan harus kuakui...mencampakkanmu selama ini membuatku tidak tenang."

Sekali lagi Sakura tidak berminat membuka mulutnya, meskipun ia ingin sekali menanyakan hal macam apa yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi seperti ini?

"Aku sangat menyesali segala perbuatanku...sungguh, " sesal Sasuke, "dan aku tersadar akan perasaanku yang masih mencintaimu. Sangat teramat mencintaimu, Sakura!" ia sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

Sakura tersentak, ia tercengang seketika.

Sasuke mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali, "aku akan memperbaiki segalanya jika kau bersedia memberi sebuah kesempatan kedua untukku..."

Seulas senyum terlukis diwajah cantik Sakura. Hm, apakah itu pertanda baik? Atau malah...

"Sasuke..." ia menarik nafas pelan, "maafkan aku..."

Pria itu sudah dapat menduga jawaban dari wanita yang terus tersenyum didepannya. Sakura tidak mungkin akan menerima Sasuke. Walaupun ia bersembah sujud sambil menangis darah sekalipun untuk penyesalan dan permohonannya.

"Sakura, aku...-"

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia hidup bersama Yuuki, " Sakura menambahkan.

"..."

"Yuuki...gadis berusia lima tahun yang teramat kucintai, " wanita tersebut tersenyum lagi, "bisa dikatakan...ia adalah alasan mengapa aku masih dapat hidup hingga sekarang."

"..."

"Satu-satunya benda berharga yang kumiliki didunia ini hanyalah anak itu."

"..."

"Dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada tangan kotor menyentuhnya, " Sakura memincingkan matanya.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa dipukul sangat keras dengan kalimat tadi. Namun kali ini ia harus mengendalikan emosinya dan mengalah demi Sakura. Coba bayangkan sendiri bagaimana jadinya kalau yang mengatakan kalimat sindir barusan adalah orang lain? Huh...

Sakura melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, "maaf, aku tidak punya waktu banyak lagi." ia berbalik.

Sasuke barusaja ingin membuka mulutnya, "Sakura..-"

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu kau dengarkan."

"Hn?"

"Hhhh, sekarang dan selamanya...jangan pernah menemui anakku lagi, Uchiha!" Sakura berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang masih tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya satu langkah, "katakan..."

Merasa ada sesuatu yang digumamkan Sasuke, wanita berambut soft pink itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Katakan...apapun yang bisa membuatmu kembali mencintaiku..." lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal sampai sejauh itu, Uchiha..!" Sakura menoleh sebentar kearah laki-laki dibelakangnya, "aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi."

"..."

"Kau takkan bisa melakukannya." Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Akan kubuktikan. Aku akan berusaha!"

Sakura tidak menampik. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya hingga punggung kecilnya menghilang dari penglihatan Sasuke.

Sekilas terlihat seperti peristiwa lima tahun silam, hanya saja kini semua terjadi sebailknya dengan peristiwa kala itu.

_"Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja..._

_Percayalah padaku..._

_Sakura."  
_

**-tbc-**

**Heloow~ maaf yah udah update lama. Soalnya Hika lagi sibuk nyiapain next cosu buat J-fest dibulan Januari nanti. Alhamdullillah semua berjalan lancar dan Hika tinggal nunggu hari dimana Hika bisa make tuh cosu. Hahaha~**

**Tak lupa, Hika ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat yang udah memberi review dichapter sebelumnya^^**

**Jangan lupa review lagi yah!**

**(_'_)**

**Ehmmmm, gimana nih fic-nya? Yah, kalo Hika sih ngerasa jelek banget –sumpeh! Gue jujur!- hmmm, semoga para reader berpikiran yang sama ama yang Hika bilang tadi (-.-")**

**Bersediakah memberi review-nya? Yang**** sukarela dan se-ikhlasnya aja *sumbangan kaleee-plaaakk!-***

**Ok deh, Hika tunggu nyuu~**

**~Hikaru Fujiwara desu!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**BELIEVE IN ME**

**By**

**Hikaru Fujiwara**

**Disclaimer:**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**Summary:**

**Pria itu harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit tak lama setelah ia mulai merasakan sepasang sayap mengepak di punggungnya. –"Semua, perkenalkan. Namanya Akasuna no Sasori…**

…**Dia calon suamiku."**

**RnR?**

**Chapter 03**

Pagi ini...

Sekilas tak ada perbedaan apapun dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Secangkir kopi panas dan sebuah koran '_K__onoha News' _yang biasa ia nikmati telah tersedia diatas meja kerjanya. Semuanya lengkap. Tapi mengapa pria itu nampak seperti kehilangan sesuatu? Ia memang tak terlihat jelas tengah merasa hampa, karena mungkin semua orang pun pasti tahu...pria itu bukan seperti kebanyakan manusia lainnya yang selalu menampakkan berbagai macam ekspresi sesuai kondisi hati mereka. Ia berbeda, namun bukan berarti ia tak waras.

Ia menghadap jendela yang berukuran lumayan besar di ruangan itu, membelakangi kursi dan meja kerja. Kelihatannya sedang menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo yang sudah ramai—walaupun hari masih pagi—dengan berbagai hiruk pikuk masyarakatnya yang hendak menjalankan tugas—bekerja memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga—dan sebagian lainnya pasti menuju ke Sekolah. Pandangannya memang terarah di situ, tapi sepertinya perhatian pria dengan jas resmi berwarna hitam itu tidak tercurah disana. Ia melamun.

Kini ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Berharap suatu hal yang ia inginkan akan muncul dipikirannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja seorang anak kecil yang tengah menyedot susu arbei kemasan kotak kecil hadir diotaknya. Anak itu tersenyum begitu menatapnya dan berseru riang _'hay, Paman Sasuke...'_. Wajah polos yang sangat teramat ia rindukan. Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Sekolah? Belajar sambil bermain bersama teman-temannya? Dan kini Uchiha Sasuke mulai menebak-nebak di dalam hati tentang aktifitas yang sekiranya tengah dilakukaan anak perempuan itu.

Sasuke tak berminat membuka matanya. Ia ingin terus seperti ini, bisa melihat sosok mungil itu kembali meskipun hanya di dalam pikirannya saja. Tak apa. Setidaknya sekarang rasa rindunya bisa sedikit terobati. Sampai akhirnya suara pintu ruangan terbuka pelan dan membuat Sasuke kembali kealam sebenarnya. Dan pada saat itu juga wujud anak perempuan tadi buyar. Seketika ia membuka mata.

"Sasuke-sama, seseorang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Ucap Kabuto ramah seperti biasa.

Sasuke tetap menghadap jendela, ia tidak berpaling sedikit pun, "hn." Jawabnya ringan.

Kabuto mengerti dengan jawaban pendek itu. Kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan kerja atasannya setelah mengucapkan 'permisi' terlebih dahulu. Tak lama, pintu kembali terbuka. Namun kali ini bukan lagi menampilkan sosok Kabuto, melainkan seorang wanita bertubuh ramping dengan jaket berwarna merah hati. Ia berjalan mendekati satu-satunya meja kerja di ruangan itu, atau tepatnya mendekati pria yang kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa suara lembut itu sudah tak asing di telinganya. Ia bahkan telah menebak siapa pemilik suara tadi. Otomatis ia segera berbalik untuk memastikannya. Tepat! Dugaannya benar. Pemilik suara itu adalah...

"Sakura..?"

~OoO~

"Sakura..?" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, ia nyaris tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang membawa sosok itu di hadapannya sekarang. Tuhan...apakah ini benar-benar Sakura? pikirnya.

Wanita bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu berdeham kecil. Lalu, "ternyata tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan untuk menemukan tempat ini." Jeda sebentar, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "mungkin hampir semua orang di Tokyo—atau bahkan seluruh dunia—mengetahui keberadaan Uchiha Corporation yang teramat besar dan terkenal."

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Bukan karena tidak paham dengan perkataan Sakura barusan, tetapi kedatangan dadakan wanita itu dengan maksud yang sama sekali belum diketahuinya.

"Apa yang kira-kira kau pikirkan tentang kedatanganku ini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia sibuk menggali otaknya sedalam mungkin untuk mencari kata-kata yang pantas, "memarahiku lagi?" jawabnya asal-asalan namun berkemungkinan juga akan benar. Yah, siapa tahu Sakura ingin melanjutkan kalimat panjang-lebar yang tidak sempat ditujukan pada Sasuke sekitar seminggu yang lalu itu. Dan ia sudah mempersiapkan diri jika itu memang akan terjadi disini. Di kantornya.

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak! Bukan itu." Ia baru akan melanjutkan ketika melihat lawan bicaranya menaikkan sebelas alis, "ini tentang Yuuki."

Sasuke merasa adanya pertanda buruk saat Sakura menyebut nama anak perempuan itu dengan wajah muram. Oh, tidak! Jangan katakan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan telah menimpa Yuuki!

"Ia jatuh sakit." Kali ini suara Sakura terdengar lebih rendah dan berat. "Dan maksud kedatanganku ke sini... Aku ingin menarik kata-kataku seminggu yang lalu." Ia menunduk, "kau boleh menemuinya... Sekarang ia sangat membutuhkanmu."

Kini perasaan Sasuke campur aduk antara bahagia karena mendapat peluang bertemu dengan Yuuki lagi, dan perasaan sedih ketika mendengar ternyata anak itu tengah jatuh sakit.

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku berjanji."

~OoO~

Sasuke duduk disebuah kursi kayu. Mata onyx-nya tak beralih memandangi sosok kecil yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di depannya. Sosok itu tertidur. Tenang dan damai. Raut wajah ceria yang dirindukannya kini terganti dengan wajah sayu. Pucat.

"Kupikir kau akan pergi bekerja, " ujarnya begitu melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar Yuuki.

Sakura melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Yuuki, "tadinya memang begitu. Tapi... Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Yuuki dalam keadaannya yang seperti sekarang."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "aku akan menjaganya. Kau tenang saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

"Sungguh?"

"Hn."

"Lalu...bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri?"

"Tidak masalah. Saat ini yang terpenting bukan itu."

Sakura diam sesaat. Ia mulai berpikir kedatangan Sasuke di sini mungkin agak sedikit membantu, "hmm, baiklah. Tapi mungkin aku akan pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Dan aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk membeli obat."

"..."

"Tolong jaga Yuuki... Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya." Perintah Sakura berwajah serius di ambang pintu.

"Hn."

Sakura benar-benar sudah pergi. Kini hanya dirinya dan Yuuki di sana. Perhatiannya Sasuke kembali pada sosok Yuuki yang masih terlelap. Memperhatikan sejenak wajah pucat anak itu dengan seksama, dan pada saat itu juga seulas senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya. Ia tersadar akan paras wajah Yuuki yang nyaris sama dengannya. Ya, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Yuuki benar-benar anak kandungnya.

Mata onyx itu beredar menyusuri ruangan yang tak begitu luas dan dipenuhi dengan mainan dan peralatan sekolah. Tatapannya terhenti ketika ada sesuatu yang seolah menarik perhatiannya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah foto-foto yang terpajang rapi di dinding kamar. Begitu melihatnya dari jarak dekat, Sasuke langsung tersadar... Ini semua adalah foto-foto Yuuki. Mulai dari ujung sebelah kanan terdapat foto anak itu ketika ia masih bayi, disana Yuuki terlihat dalam posisi tengkurap tanpa pakaian—kecuali popok—, wajah mungilnya begitu sangat menggemaskan. Foto kedua, bisa dipastikan disana Yuuki tengah berumur tiga tahun karena foto itu menampilkan dirinya yang sedang meniup lilin berbentuk angka 3 di atas sebuah kue ulang tahun. Lanjut pada foto ketiga, sebuah foto_ close-up _Yuuki bersama seorang wanita yang Sasuke yakini adalah Haruno Sakura. Ia mendapati dua orang itu tengah tersenyum lebar seraya mengangkat dua jari berbentuk 'V' disana. Melihat semua foto-foto itu, Sasuke tak menyadari bibirnya kembali membentuk senyum.

"Nnngg..."

Satu suara kecil memecahkan keheningan. Begitu mendengarnya, Sasuke seketika memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati sumber suara.

"Yuuki..."

Sepertinya anak itu belum sepenuhnya sadar, bisa dilihat dari kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup namun berusaha menggumamkan sesuatu.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan jaraknya pada Yuuki dan membelai helaian rambut hitam kebiru-biruannya, "Yuuki…ini aku.."

Yuuki berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan menggerakkan kepalanya kearah suara tadi, "Pa...Paman Sasu...ke?" ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sangat lemah. "Kaukah itu?" Ia ragu karena penglihatannya masih agak kabur.

Pria itu mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum, "hn, kau benar."

"Apakah... Apakah Paman kesini untuk menjengukku?" tanya Yuuki. Kali ini matanya kembali berfungsi normal meskipun agak sayu.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke mengambil segelas air putih yang ditaruh di meja. Lalu membantu Yuuki bangkit untuk meminum air tersebut.

"Aku senang Paman datang menjengukku, " ujarnya senang. "Ngomong-ngomong... Bagaimana Paman bisa menemukan rumahku?"

"Oh, itu... Hn, sepertinya paman harus berterima kasih kepada ibumu."

Yuuki mengganti wajahnya dengan ekspresi heran, "maksud Paman... Ibu..."

Sekali lagi pria dengan kemeja biru itu tersenyum. Entah apa sebabnya jika tengah bersama Yuuki ia selalu merasakan kebahagian tersendiri. Anak perempuan itu seakan mempunyai mantra khusus yang mengharuskannya menarik kedua ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Yuuki selalu membuatnya bahagia. Dan Sasuke sangat sadar akan perasaannya yang sudah tidak bisa ia elak lagi. Bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan anak itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Yuuki.

"Yeah! Ibuku memang ibu yang paling baik sedunia. " Yuuki mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, berseru ceria seolah rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya terlupakan begitu saja.

"Yuuki, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak..! Kau masih sakit."

~OoO~

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke berada di rumah itu. Semuanya seakan berlalu begitu cepat sehingga ia tidak menyadari langit di luar sana mulai gelap. Ia pasti tidak menghitung waktu.

Sampai akhirnya pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan wujud Sakura di sana. Wanita itu membawa sebuah kantong kertas kecil ditangan kanannya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan begitu mengetahui Yuuki tengah tertidur.

Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh, "sepertinya ia sudah mulai sehat."

"Oh, syukurlah." Gumamnya lega. Kemudian mata emerald-nya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang mengambil jaket birunya di sandaran kursi, "kau akan pulang sekarang?"

"Ya." Ia berbalik setelah jaket itu terpasang sempurna di tubuhnya, "aku ingin mengantar Yuuki ke Sekolahnya jika besok ia benar-benar sehat." Tambahnya.

Sakura tidak mempunyai alasan untuk memberontak atas perkataan Sasuke. Mengingat ia telah mengatakan sebuah perjanjian bahwa sang Uchiha boleh menemui Yuuki kapan saja semaunya. "Ehm, baiklah."

Setelah mendengar kalimat persetujuan dari Sakura, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun seketika ia memberhentikan langkah kakinya kala Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu untuknya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura tersenyum ringan.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya kembali, "hn, anggap saja ini adalah secuil balasanku sebagai permintaan maaf."

~OoO~

_Keesokannya..._

"... Kemudian Yuriko menarik rambutku. Aaarrrhhhh...! Dan kubalas dengan menarik kuncir ekor kuda yang diikat di belakang kepalanya. Setelah itu... Tiba-tiba saja Kureina-sensei datang dan langsung melerai kami. Yah, begitulah ceritanya, Paman." Anak perempuan yang duduk manis di sebelahnya ini sanggup bercerita panjang. Panjang sekali. Sasuke sadar anak itu mulai membuka mulutnya setelah menutup pintu mobil hingga sekarang.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan senyam-senyum disela kegiatan menyetir mobilnya, "berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengulangi perbuatanmu itu lagi, Yuuki. " Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang kepala anak yang bernama Yuuki tersebut. "Kau tahu sendiri itu bukan perilaku yang baik." Kali ini suaranya terdengar seperti sedang menasihati.

Yuuki memajukan bibir dan mengembungkan pipinya, "ya... Aku tahu. Tapi Yuriko yang selalu memulai lebih dulu. Aku kan tidak suka dibilang anak yang terlahir tanpa ayah..."

Sasuke menoleh sedikit kearah Yuuki, "jangan hiraukan dia. Nanti ketika ayahmu sudah kembali, kau boleh membuktikan padanya." Astaga. Kenapa dirinya yang sangat mencintai ketenangan menjadi orang yang banyak bicara seperti ini?

"Ehm. Tentu saja! Pasti akan kulakukan."

Pria berpakaian kemeja putih yang ditutupi sebuah jas hitam itu menghentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah TK yang kini sudah ramai dengan anak-anak yang sibuk bermain di taman kecil halamannya. "Hn, kita sudah sampai."

Yuuki melepas sabuk pengamannya sambil berkata, "terima kasih, Paman Sasuke."

Sasuke buru-buru merogoh sebuah kantong kertas belanja yang diletakkannya di kursi belakang mobil, "tunggu. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Ng?"

Ia mengeluarkan tangannya yang telah memegang dua kotak kecil susu rasa arbei kesukaan Yuuki, "ini."

"Wah, susu arbei kesukaanku, " teriaknya riang, "terima kasih."

Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan senyum dan seketika melihat ke luar jendela. Ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang—sebaya dengan Yuuki—bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia cukup merasa heran karena sesekali anak itu melirik kearahnya. "Yuuki, kau mengenal anak itu?"

"Yang mana, Paman?... Oh, itu... Namanya Uzumaki Kei. Dia adalah teman yang sangat akrab denganku." Jawab Yuuki setelah menyedot susu arbei-nya.

Ketika mendengar nama anak itu. Sasuke sudah bisa memastikan ia adalah anak dari sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Pantas saja, ia merasa sudah tak asing ketika melihat anak bermata lavender tersebut.

"Apakah Paman ingin kuperkenalkan dengannya? Dia anak yang menyenangkan dan tidak nakal."

"Hn, boleh saja."

Yuuki keluar dari mobil sambil menuntun tangan Sasuke. "Hey! Kei-kun, sedang apa kau di sana? Cepat kemari..!" Ia berteriak, melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Anak yang bernama Uzumaki Kei keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari menuju Yuuki dan Sasuke, "ada apa, Yuuki-chan?" Tanyanya begitu sampai.

"Oh, begini...aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan temanku ini."

"Namaku Uzumaki Kei. Salam kenal."

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mmm? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi... Dimana yah?" Kei bertampang seperti sedang berpikir.

"Dimana apa? Aku yakin kau pasti belum pernah bertemu dengan paman Sasuke, " sahut Yuuki.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Ayah pernah bercerita tentang seorang sahabatnya yang sangat dingin, dan... Yah, aku masih ingat nama orang itu. Paman Uchiha Sasuke. Hahahaha."

"Tepat. Aku memang sahabat ayahmu. Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

"Yak. Itu nama ayahku."

"Hn." Kemudian ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya, "sebaiknya kalian lekas masuk."

"Ehm, baiklah. Mungkin sebentar lagi Kureina-sensei akan masuk." Ujar Yuuki, matanya menangkap beberapa anak yang berbaris di depan kelas, "sampai jumpa, Paman."

"Hn." Sasuke masih berdiri di situ, menatap punggung kecil Yuuki yang terlihat semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya.

~OoO~

"Yuuki-chan, aku sempat kaget setelah mengetahui paman Sasuke itu ternyata adalah temanmu." Aku Kei di sela perjalannya menuju kelas mereka.

"Yeah, dia teman yang baik sekali. Mmm, memangnya kenapa, Kei-kun?"

"Tadinya kukira dia adalah ayahmu, " jawab Kei polos. "Karena menurutku kalian sangat mirip."

Yuuki menoleh kearah anak di sampingnya itu, "wah, benarkah? Tapi kenapa selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya yah?"

Kei mengangkat bahu, lalu membelok arah pembicaraan, "ngomong-ngomong... Kau sudah sehat, Yuuki-chan?"

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri. Apa aku masih terlihat pucat?" Jawab Yuuki sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Anak itu menggeleng, "tidak."

"Hah, sakit sungguh tidak enak.."

"Oh, ya? Apakah rasa tidak enaknya... Melebihi kue buatan bibi Temari?" Celetuk Kei karena ia memang tidak pernah menderita sakit demam ataupun semacamnya. Sambil mengingat peristiwa dimana ia dan Yuuki harus memakan kue buatan Temari yang gosong ketika mampir di rumah wanita itu

"Ya, kue buatan bibi Temari dan sakit demam... Hmm, keduanya sama-sama tidak enak!"

~OoO~

Suara denting halus mengalun di '_Yamanaka's Flowers House'_, seperti biasa, itu pertanda adanya pelanggan yang masuk. Namun kali ini Ino kembali salah mengira orang tadi adalah calon pembeli salah satu tangkai bunga di tokonya. Orang itu lagi-lagi hanya mencari seseorang—seperti kemarin, ketika Kabuto datang—hanya saja sekarang orang yang datang adalah orang yang berbeda. Benar, orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia telah membuat rencana untuk mengajak Yuuki makan siang bersamanya dan ia berjanji akan menjemput anak itu di _'Yamanaka's Flowers House',_ tempat ibunya bekerja.

"Sas...Sasuke? Kau benar-benar Sasuke?" Ino menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Sasuke, ia ingat terakhir kali bertemu dengan pria itu ketika mereka merayakan malam '_Perpisahan murid-murid kelas tiga Konoha High School'._ Dan itu sudah lama sekali. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia cukup tercengang dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang terkesan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Hn. Aku mencari Yuuki," kata Sasuke _to the point. _Ia memang tidak berniat untuk berbasa-basi, mengingat ia tak suka berbicara dengan gadis cerewet bak Ino.

Lagi-lagi Ino tercengang mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Karena setahunya Sakura sudah melarang Sasuke menemui Yuuki. Nah, lalu kenapa pria ini datang dan langsung menanyakan keberadaan anak perempuan berumur lima tahun itu padanya?

"Aku mencari Yuuki, " ulang Sasuke karena ia merasa belum mendapat petunjuk dari Ino, "dimana dia?"

"Oh...hmmm, a-anu...anu...dia..." Jawab Ino tergagap-gagap. Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

Tiba-tiba denting terdengar lagi. Kali ini ada dua orang masuk bersamaan. Bisa dipastikan mereka adalah pasangan ibu dan anaknya. "Paman Sasuke? Kau sudah datang rupanya." Ujar si anak begitu matanya menangkap wujud Sasuke di sana.

Sasuke berbalik ke sumber suara, "hn".

Ino berjalan kecil mendekati Sakura, ibu anak itu. "Kau bilang sudah...-" Bisiknya begitu jaraknya dan Sakura lumayan dekat.

"Ssstt! Akan kujelaskan nanti, " potong Sakura dengan nada bicara yang sama.

Mendadak Sakura merasakan adanya sebuah getaran kecil di dalam saku bajunya. Ia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponsel yang kini melantunkan lagu '_Apple and Cinnamon'_ itu, "halo?... Ng? Kau-...apa?... Jadi kau sudah di depan toko ini?... Tapi... Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?... Oh, baiklah... Ya... Masuk saja..! Kurasa temanku tidak akan keberatan... hmm. Oke." Ia memutuskan sambungan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Ino ingin tahu. "Kudengar orang itu sudah menunggu di depan."

"Aku berjanji akan memperkenalkannya denganmu begitu ia sudah masuk. " Suara denting terdengar lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sakura segera memutar kepalanya kearah pintu, "nah, itu dia."

Tampak seorang pria muda berambut merah berdiri di sana. Berwajah tampan. Sangat tampan. Dari segi penampilan, sepertinya ia adalah seorang pekerja kantoran. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika langkahnya terhenti tepat diantara empat orang yang kini memasang berbagai ekspresi. Salah satu diantara mereka memakai wajah cerah. Dua orang lainnya lebih memilih tampang penasaran akan sosok pria muda itu. Dan satu orang lagi memasang raut muka masam. Apa? Muka masam? Siapa?

"Semuanya. Perkenalkan, namanya Akasuna no Sasori. " Sakura menjeda sebentar kalimatnya untuk melirik pria yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, "dia calon suamiku." Lanjutnya enteng.

~OoO~

"... Dia calon suamiku."

Sasuke tercengang. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdebar. Ia tidak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri. Dirinya bahkan tidak sadar telah menahan napas ketika Sakura memperkenalkan pria yang diketahui bernama Sasori tadi. Astaga! Apa yang telah dikatakan wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu barusan?

Kini ia melihat Sasori membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda perkenalan. "Senang bisa bertemu kalian." Ia mulai menjabat tangan Ino.

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino, " gadis berambut pirang ini menerima hangat uluran tangan Sasori.

Kemudian tangan itu kembali mengulur. Namun kali ini tertuju pada Sasuke. Dan mau tak mau ia harus menerima jabatan tangan itu, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke bisa melihat Sasori tengah menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Sungguh pria yang ramah. "Salam kenal, Sasuke." Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok mungil Yuuki yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Sasuke, "hey, cantik... Apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa." Sapanya seraya berjongkok menyesuaikan tinggi badan Yuuki.

"Aku baik-baik saja, " jawab Yuuki bernada ketus, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke lain arah agar tidak bertemu tatapan Sasori.

Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Yuuki. Anak itu... Sepertinya tidak menyukai Sasori. Ia sudah sedikit menebak ketika raut wajah anak itu berubah masam saat Sasori datang—bahkan ketika Sakura menerima telepon dari Sasori—juga gerak-gerik dan gaya bicara Yuuki yang terdengar berbeda dari biasanya.

Pria muda yang masih berjongkok itu mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik jasnya, "aku mempunyai sebuah hadiah untukmu. Kau pasti menyukainya... Nah, ini."

Yuuki menoleh pada tangan Sasori yang kini telah memegang dua batang permen lollipop rasa kopi, "ibu pernah bilang... Permen dapat membuat gigi berlubang. Maka dari itu aku tidak menyukainya. " Ia diam sejenak sementara pria berambut merah itu melirik Sakura yang tersenyum sebagai isyarat _'mohon dimaklumi, usianya baru lima tahun'._ "Dan aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku suka rasa kopi."

Sasori memukul pelipisnya sendiri menggunakan telapak tangan, "ya, ampun. Paman baru ingat kau lebih menyukai susu arbei, bukan? Baiklah, permen lollipop ini sebentar lagi akan diganti dengan sekotak susu arbei setelah kita makan siang nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Paman Sasori tidak usah repot-repot membelikanku susu arbei. Karena aku masih memilikinya, " elak Yuuki sambil memamerkan satu buah kotak susu arbei yang diberikan Sasuke pagi tadi, "lagipula... Aku sudah mempunyai janji makan siang bersama paman Sasuke. " Ia melingkarkan tangan dilengan Sasuke. "Bukankah begitu, Paman?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Didalam hatinya ia juga merasa senang karena Yuuki lebih memilihnya daripada Sasori.

~OoO~

"Kau tidak menyukai Sasori? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum ia memasukkan sedikit _udon _ke mulutnya. Sekarang ia dan Yuuki berada di sebuah restoran sederhana yang hanya menyediakan berbagai macam makanan khas Jepang. Dan ia sudah bisa mengiyakan perasaan heran yang menimpanya di _'Yamanaka's Flowers House'_ beberapa saat yang lalu. Ya, ia memang sudah menduga sebelumnya, namun ia masih ragu dan akhirnya menanyakan hal macam apa yang membuat sikap anak itu berubah ketika bertemu Sasori. Ternyata _ feeling_-nya tak salah. Yuuki mengaku bahwa dirinya memang tidak menyukai sosok calon ayahnya tersebut. Dan tentu saja ini membuat Sasuke bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

"Karena aku tahu paman Sasori bukan ayah kandungku, " jawab Yuuki setelah meneguk jus strawberry-nya, "kurasa ia juga hanya mencintai ibu saja."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis, "hn... Kenapa kau sampai berpikir seperti itu, Yuuki?"

"Paman Sasori tidak pernah memberiku perhatian lebih. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengantar dan menjemputku dari Sekolah. " Yuuki menjelaskan, "ia tidak pernah memberi apa yang kusuka. " anak itu meghembus napas panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Paman sendiri tadi lihat, bukan? Ia bahkan hampir meracuniku dengan permen rasa kopi."

Pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap inci dari penjelasan Yuuki.

"Semuanya berbeda dengan perhatian khusus yang diberikan paman Sasori untuk ibu... " Yuuki menatap lurus kearah meja dengan tatapan kosong. Kata-katanya terdengar menerawang seperti tengah bicara pada dirinya sendiri, "hmm, Paman pasti mengerti maksudku."

Hati Sasuke merasa prihatin. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika pria bernama Sasori itu sudah resmi menyandang gelar sebagai ayah Yuuki nantinya. Sekarang saja ia sudah tidak bisa bersikap adil, apalagi jika ia benar-benar...

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau melihat paman Sasori menikah bersama ibu... Aku tidak mau kelak ia menjadi ayahku... Aku tidak akan memberi sebutan '_ayah'_ kepada orang yang bukan ayah kandungku! Aku... Aku..." Yuuki tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Tangis kecilnya pecah.

Secepat mungkin Sasuke mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke wajah Yuuki, menyapu air bening yang keluar dari onyx mungil yang sama dengan onyx miliknya. "Jangan menangis. Bukankah kau sudah sangat yakin... Cepat atau lambat, ayahmu pasti akan kembali. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, Yuuki."

Yuuki memberi tatapan penuh harapan pada Sasuke, "Paman... Apa Paman tahu... Kapan waktu dimana aku bisa bertemu ayah? Aku sangat ingin melihatnya... Aku merindukannya. Sungguh..."

'_Kau sudah melihatnya, Yuuki... Ayahmu kini ada bersamamu. Duduk berhadapan denganmu. Tengah mendengarkan semua isi hatimu... '_

~OoO~

Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan pria itu masih bekerja dengan hanya mengandalkan satu buah lampu meja. Matanya tertuju penuh pada layar monitor sebuah laptop di depannya yang menampilkan berbagai gambar bangunan mewah dan tulisan-tulisan di bawahnya. Ia memang menatap monitor itu, namun lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Pria itu hanya memberi tatapan hampa pada monitor laptopnya.

Uchiha Sasuke terus terbayang perkataan Sakura tadi siang. Kalimat-kalimat wanita itu seolah-olah selalu mengiang di telinganya.

'"_Semuanya... Perkenalkan, namanya Akasuna no Sasori..."'_

Oh, Tuhan. Bantulah ia melupakannya. Ia mungkin saja akan menjadi gila jika terus seperti ini.

"'_... Dia calon suamiku."_

Sasuke teringat akan Yuuki yang nyatanya tidak menyukai sosok Sasori. Ya, anak itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia harapkan. Walaupun ia sendiri sadar, harapan itu kemungkinan hanya akan terjadi sekitar tiga puluh persen saja. Itu juga membuatnya tidak ingin selalu bergantung pada Yuuki. Dan kini Otaknya mulai berpikir anak itu akan memaksa Sakura mengahkhiri hubungan dengan Sasori dan dengan begitu celah untuknya kembali terbuka. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Ia tidak boleh mempunyai pemikiran yang terlalu egois. Seharusnya ia turut berbahagia melihat Sakura mencintai orang yang dicintainya. Sasuke cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap bisa menjernihkan pikirannya kembali.

Tiba-tiba lagu _'My Heaven' _dari _'BigBang' _terdengar nyaring bersamaan dengan getaran kecil di meja kerja. Ternyata ada sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya yang diletakkan di sebelah laptop. Sasuke mengambil benda mungil berwarna hitam itu, menatap sebuah nama yang menari-nari di layarnya, kemudian menekan satu tombol, dan baru akan berbicara setelah mendekatkan posel di telinganya, "hn? Ada apa, Itachi?"

"Hey, Sasu-chan. Kau sedang apa?" Terdengar suara serak seorang pria di ujung sana. Orang itu adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke. Ia beserta anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya menetap di Osaka. Dan Sasuke tetap tinggal di Tokyo karena ditugaskan oleh Uchiha Fugaku—ayahnya—untuk mengurus Uchiha Corporation.

"Menerima telepon darimu, " jawab Sasuke ketus.

Ia bisa mendengar Itachi tengah tertawa, lalu berkata, "maksudku... Kau sedang melakukan apa selain menerima telepon dariku? Kau tahu, ibu yang menyuruhku menelponmu. Dia sangat cemas karena kau tidak menelpon kami akhir-akhir ini."

Sasuke mendengus sebelum ia bicara, "sibuk dengan proyek baru."

"Oh, benarkah? Kau memang anak yang bisa diandalkan. Aku bangga memilik adik sepertimu, " suara Itachi tidak terdengar lagi namun hubungan teleponnya masih tersambung. Sepertinya pria itu sedang bicara dengan orang di dekatnya. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara yang tidak terlalu jelas milik seorang wanita setengah baya di sana. "Hmm, Sasu-chan? Kau masih disana?" Tanyanya begitu fokus bicara pada Sasuke lagi.

"Hn."

"Bagus. Ibu ingin bicara padamu. " Itachi memberikan ganggang telepon kepada wanita yang bicara padanya tadi.

"Sasuke?" Kini suara Uchiha Mikoto terdengar lebih jelas. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn."

"Ibu dengar kau sibuk mengurus proyek baru?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke menutup ponsel dan dimasukkan ke saku kemejanya. Menutup laptop dan segera mengambil jas hitam di sandaran kursi. Ia akan menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang mungkin bisa sedikit membantu melupakan beban di benaknya. Meskipun hanya sementara waktu.

**-tbc-**

**Next chapter::**

"… Lantas, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Mengambil Sakura dariku? Heh, jangan bercanda!"

"Cukup! Hentikan!"

"Kenapa sekali saja kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk mempercayaiku, Sakura? Kenapa kau selalu meragukanku?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Ino? Aku... Sangat merasa bersalah padanya."

"Ibu, aku yakin aku tidak salah mendengarnya. Tolong katakan padaku sekali lagi, Bu!... Bahwa paman Sasuke benar-benar... Ayah kandungku."

**Hello!**

**Hika balik lagi dengan chapter baru.**

**Maaf ****atas lama update-nya yah...! Soalnya Hika akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget karena bentar lagi mau magang.**

**(-.-")**

**Gimana? Apakah masih kurang panjang?**

**Haha~ Hika baca ada reviewer yang pengen chapter'nya dipanjangin.**

**Tuh, udah Hika kabulin *plak!***

**Trus, ada juga yang minta bocoran di chapter depan, kan?**

**Tuh, udah Hika kabulin juga *jitaked***

**Hehe~  
**

**Oh, lihat! Ada pihak ketiga tuh!**

***ditonjok Sasori***

**Hika sengaja nambahin Sasori sebagai pacarnya Sakura karena rasanya kurang abdol juga kalo gak liat Sasu-chan cemburu. Wkwkwk *dichidori—tepar—***

**Bersediakah untuk memberi review?**

**Hoho~**

**~Hikaru Fujiwara desu~**


	4. Chapter 4

**BELIEVE IN ME**

**By**

**Hikaru Fujiwara**

**Disclaimer:**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**Summary:**

**Ia tidak pernah berniat untuk memberitahunya, **

**biarkanlah anak itu tersadar sendiri akan seseorang yang ia cari selama ini selalu berada di dekatnya.**

**-"Jika aku boleh meminta... Aku ingin Paman memelukku.." **

**"Karena aku... Juga ingin merasakan hangatnya dipeluk oleh ayahku sendiri."**

**Chapter 04**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke memilih duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di samping jendela kaca besar. Sesekali ia menatap sepiring _spaghetti _yang belum disentuhnya dari tadi. Benar, sekarang ini ia berada di sebuah restoran bernuansa Eropa yang berdiri tak jauh dari Uchiha Corporation. Dan ia tidak sendiri di sana, ada Naruto yang menemaninya. Sasuke memang tengah membutuhkan seseorang untuknya bercerita. Bercerita tentang wanita berambut _soft pink _dan kekasihnya.

"Kau bilang dia adalah pacar Sakura?" Kata Naruto setengah berteriak, lalu sadar dengan beberapa pasang mata yang kini menatapnya, dan ia mulai mengurangi volume nada bicaranya, "tapi... sejak kapan... maksudku... ia bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah memperkenalkan orang itu padaku, Teme." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan napas berat, "hn, begitulah. Jangan berpikir hanya kau saja yang terkejut setelah mengetahuinya."

"Ya, ampun. Aku penasaran sekali dengan tampang pria bernama Sasori itu, " Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sebentar sementara ia meneguk _orange juice_ pesanannya, "aku ingin tahu kenapa Sakura memilihnya."

"Pria itu berpenampilan rapi dan... hn, lumayan tampan."

Mendengar perkataan sahabatnya barusan, Naruto seketika mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk kearah makanan di hadapannya, "ah, sepertinya Sasori benar-benar sudah tercatat sebagai rivalmu." Kemudian memasang senyum lebar khas dirinya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Teme, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika akulah yang ada di posisimu sekarang ini. Hmm, aku pasti sangat frustasi dan tidak segan-segan melompat dari puncak gedung Uchiha Corporation yang sangat teramat tinggi itu. Huh..." Celoteh Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana di meja makan bernomor tiga puluh empat itu.

"Bersyukurlah kau tidak menjadi diriku, Dobe. "

"Kau benar. Hahaha." Sahut Naruto sambil tertawa, kemudian ia menatap semangkuk _spaghetti _yang tergeletak di depan Sasuke, "kau tidak memakan _spaghetti-_mu?"

Sasuke mendorong mangkuk berisi _spaghetti _itu pada Naruto, "jika kau mau, ambil saja."

Naruto melongo sebentar. Lalu berkata, "bolehkah? Hehe, padahal aku tidak pernah memintanya." Ia mengambil mangkuk itu, "terima kasih, Teme. Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat baik. Sakura benar-benar harus menyesal karena sudah menolakmu."

"Diam kau!"

Sementara Naruto yang tengah sibuk menghabiskan makanannya, Sasuke mencoba mencari kesibukan lain dengan mengamati sekitarnya yang dipenuhi dengan meja berisi pasangan-pasangan tengah menikmati makan malam di sana. Andai saja salah satu dari banyaknya pasangan itu adalah dirinya dan Sakura, orang-orang di restoran itu pasti menganggap mereka berdua adalah pasangan paling serasi... Ah- tidak mungkin!

Ia mulai merasa bosan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan restoran ini. Ia tidak ingin rasa iri menggerogoti hatinya lebih dalam lagi ketika melihat pasangan-pasangan itu.

"Hn, adakah orang di dunia ini yang makan lebih lamban darimu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal namun tetap pada volume teratur.

"Kauhmt tithmdak lihaaatt apkuh semngmdaa menhcopba memakkahn bakgiammu... " Jawab Naruto tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh _spaghetti._

Sasuke mendengus. Apa boleh buat? Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu, matanya kembali menyapu habis seisi ruangan restoran. Hah, apakah tidak ada pekerjaan yang jauh lebih menguntungkan dari ini? Entahlah. Mungkin karena faktor dari hatinya yang tidak dalam keadaan baik sehingga ia tidak terlalu bernapsu untuk melakukan hal banyak. Ingatlah! Ia bahkan tidak menyentuh _spaghetti_-nya tadi.

Tiba-tiba mata onyx-nya tertuju pada seseorang –eh, bukan! Tapi dua orang yang duduk di kursi dengan meja bernomor dua puluh enam di sudut sana. Sasuke bisa memastikan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, karena dua orang itu begitu menonjol dalam memperlihatkan betapa mersanya mereka. Ia menyipitkan mata, merasa seperti tidak asing dengan si pria yang duduk berhadapan dengan wanita pirang berponi, kekasihnya itu. Ya, Sasuke yakin ia pernah bertemu pria berambut merah tersebut. Dan ia masih ingat betul nama orang itu…

'_Sasori?'_

Apakah orang itu benar-benar Sasori? Akasuna No Sasori yang ia kenal sebagai calon suami Sakura? Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak penglihatannya sendiri. Pria yang kini ia lihat sedang menyapu sisa-sisa makanan di daerah dekat bibir wanita pirang itu adalah Sasori. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Sasuke tidak pernah menduga Sasori akan menoleh kearahnya. Ia bisa melihat mata pria muda itu melebar sempurna ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

~OoO~

"Aku senang kau membawaku ke tempat ini, Sasori." Komentar wanita pirang berponi rapi itu ketika ia dan pria di sampingnya mulai memasuki sebuah restoran mewah khas Eropa. Penampilan wanita itu terkesan _sexy_ dengan rok mini _light orange_ kira-kira lima senti di atas lutut.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu setiap kali kita kesini, " pria yang diketahui bernama Sasori mempersilahkan gadisnya untuk duduk di kursi yang ia tarik barusan.

Wanita pirang tadi duduk dengan anggun, "aku yakin, kau pasti tidak pernah mengajak wanita _soft pink_ ke restoran ini."

"Hanya satu kali." Jawab Sasori ringan setelah ia duduk di kursinya, "ia lebih menyukai _sushi_ daripada masakan Eropa."

"Hmm, selera yang payah."

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka. Sasori menyebutkan pesanannya dan pelayan itu pun berlalu.

"Ngg, Sasori..."

"Ya?"

"Kapan kita menikah? Aku tidak sabar ingin berbulan madu di Paris."

"Mungkin tidak lama lagi, Shion."

"Tapi kapan? Aku harus menunggu lagi?"

Sasori tidak langsung menjawab karena pada saat itu pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, ia kembali menatap Shion yang seolah menantikan jawaban darinya. "Ya, kau harus menunggu."

"Menunggu? Lagi?" Shion tersenyum hambar, "Sasori, aku tidak sanggup menghitung jumlah berapa kali kau mengatakan hal itu. Dan kau tidak tahu itu membuatku bosan setengah mati."

"Tunggulah sampai rumah milik Haruno Sakura berada di tanganku. Dan kita akan bersenang-senang setelahnya."

Shion menghentikan acara memotong daging _steak-_nya, ia mengangkat wajah kearah Sasori."Bagaimana jika kau gagal mendapatkannya?"

"Aku pasti berhasil mendapatkannya." Kata Sasori enteng, seakan perkataannya tadi bisa dicapai dengan mudahnya.

Wanita pirang itu kembali fokus pada _steak_ di hadapannya setelah bergumam 'oh'.

Mata kecoklatan milik Sasori mendapati adanya saus tertempel di sebelah bibir Shion. Sejenak ia tertawa ringan, "makanmu masih seperti anak kecil, " ujarnya, lalu bergegas mengambil selembar tisu kemudian menyapu pelan sisa saus tadi, "nah, sekarang kau bisa melanjutkan pesta makan _steak-_mu, Shion-chan." Sasori bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya merona.

Tiba-tiba Sasori merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di restoran ini. Ia merasa seperti sedang menjadi sebuah objek penglihatan seseorang. Ya, pria berambut gelap yang duduk di kursi bernomor meja tiga puluh empat di sana memang tengah meliriknya. Dan mendadak ia mulai merasa tidak enak, seketika ia berpikir... Apa jangan-jangan orang itu adalah utusan dari Sakura yang ditugaskan untuk memata-matainya? Ah, mustahil. Ia tahu Sakura tidak mungkin menyewa seorang mata-mata, wanita _pinky _itu sangat perhitungan dalam masalah keuangan. Tapi, mengapa ia juga merasa seperti pernah melihat pria itu? Sasori tidak bisa memastikan orang itu karena sekarang ia hanya melihatnya dari ekor matanya, ia tidak berani memfokuskan matanya secara langsung kearah orang tadi.

"Sasori, kau kenapa?" Shion yang sedari tadi mengamati tingkah aneh Sasori mulai bicara ketika ia mendapati wajah pria berambut merah itu mulai berkeringat.

Sasori terkesiap kaget. "Tidak apa. Hmm, sepertinya aku harus ke Toilet." Ia berdiri, dan dengan cepat menghilang dari hadapan Shion.

"Aneh..." Wanita pirang itu melahap potongan kecil _steak_-nya lagi.

~OoO~

Sasuke melihat Sasori bangkit dari kursinya. Mata onyx itu mengikuti arah tujuan langkah kakinya. Hm, tidak salah lagi. Sasori menuju ke toilet.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang dan membiarkanku membayar semua ini?" Naruto angkat bicara setelah mata biru miliknya menangkap sosok Sasuke berdiri.

"Hn, aku hanya ke Toilet." Jawabnya sambil berlalu.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam daerah Toilet pria. Tidak perlu membuang banyak waktu, dengan cepat ia berhasil menemukan wujud Sasori yang tengah berdiri menghadap wastafel.

"Kau... Sasori, bukan?"

Saat itu juga Sasori terbelalak. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di sebelahnya. Astaga, sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri di sini?

"Hn, siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Sasuke datar. "Kau tidak sedang berkencan dengannya, kan?"

Sasori sadar sekarang keringatnya makin deras membasahi pelipisnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa dan melakukan apa.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. "Aku tidak berniat masuk ke dalam masalah pribadimu. " Ia memberi jeda untuknya bernapas. Lalu, "aku hanya ingin membela perasaan Sakura."

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalahku, Uchiha Sasuke!" Jawab Sasori berteriak, membuat orang-orang di sekitar mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

Sasuke menyorot mata onyx tajamnya pada Sasori, "aku tidak peduli apapun masalahmu. Sakura harus tahu kenyataan ini."

"Uchiha, diam kau!" Sasori menyodongkan jari telunjuknya tepat di wajah Sasuke, "kau harus menutup mulutmu atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Kau kedengaran seperti sedang mengancamku?"

Sasori membuang muka sebentar, "lantas, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Mengambil Sakura dariku?" Sejenak Sasori tersenyum masam, "heh, yang benar saja?"

Uchiha bungsu tidak menjawab.

"Jangan terlalu berharap banyak, Uchiha! Sakura akan mudah percaya semua perkataanku! Ingat itu!"

~OoO~

_At Yamanaka's Flowers House..._

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura. Sekarang pun aku masih belum percaya... Akhirnya kau, mendapatkan orang yang pantas untuk menjadi calon suamimu." Ujar Ino dengan wajah sumringah. Turut bahagia atas sahabat baiknya yang beberapa saat lalu memperkenalkan kekasihnya.

"Tadinya aku ingin membuat ini sebuah kejutan. Tapi tak kusangka ia sangat keras kepala datang kesini." Jawab Sakura seraya merangkai beberapa tangkai bunga lily putih di dalam vas kaca.

"Ya, dan kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku terkejut setengah mati." Ino terkekeh pelan, "oh, bukankah setahuku... Selama ini kau selalu bilang bahwa kau akan tetap memilih jalanmu sendiri? Maksudku... Kau pernah bilang tidak ingin berpikir tentang 'pria'?"

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Ino, bukankah barusaja aku mengatakan 'ini sebuah kejutan'?" Ia menekan di bagian kata 'kejutan'.

"Hmm, jadi pada saat itu kau berbohong?" Nada suara Ino terdengar bak polisi yang sedang mengintimidasi seorang tahanannya. Kemudian ia lihat Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum geli, "kau jahat sekali, Sakura."

"Tidak juga." Sakura memasukkan tangkai bunga lily terakhirnya, "nah, beres. " Ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya sendiri.

"Pulanglah, kurasa Yuuki pasti sudah merengek ingin minta dijemput."

Setelah mengambil jaket serta tas kecilnya dan berpamitan, dengan langkah cepat Sakura berjalan keluar dari toko bunga terbesar di Tokyo itu mengingat jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, dan ia harus segera menjemput Yuuki. Ia tidak mau Hinata kerepotan gara-gara rengekan anak itu. Begitu Sakura menyusuri jalan kecil yang sepi dan hanya diterangi oleh remang-remang lampu jalanan, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk memastikan suara itu benar-benar ada. Sakura sangat yakin ia benar-benar mendengar suara tadi, ia bahkan nekat memberanikan diri memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Dan hasilnya? Hanya seekor anak kucing kotor yang mengeong. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Syukurlah, ternyata tidak seperti yang ada di benaknya. Namun, ketika Sakura kembali berbalik dan bersiap untuk mengambil langkah pertama, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya. Rasanya ia tidak ingin menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak histeris sekarang. Ia harus mengurungkan niat karena orang itu kini menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan yang terasa dingin. Barusaja Sakura ingin berontak, orang misterius itu bergumam...

"Ssttt. Sakura, ini aku."

Suara itu...

"Sasuke?" kata Sakura bernada tercekik dan mata terbelalak, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

Orang misterius yang ternyata adalah Sasuke itu melonggarkan tangannya, "maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menculikmu atau sebagainya."

Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada, merasakan detak jantungnya yang makin cepat terpompa, "astaga, Sasuke. Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot."

"Maafkan aku."

"Baiklah, katakan apa maksud sesungguhnya dari ini?" Sakura mulai bicara lagi setelah ia rasa jantungnya normal kembali.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia bicara, "Sakura, aku perlu bicara padamu. Sekarang."

"Ng? Tapi kenapa harus di tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak... Dan kupikir aku harus memberitahumu tentang hal 'ini' setelah aku mengetahuinya sendiri sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Wanita berambut _soft pink _itu menatapnya heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar. Ini tentang Sasori."

Sasori? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menyebut-nyebut nama itu? Sakura lebih memilih diam karena rasa heran yang baru menimpanya berkembang cepat di otaknya.

"Dia..-"

"Sakura?" suara berat khas Sasori sontak terdengar dari arah belakang Sasuke. Sosok pria berambut merah itu muncul di sana, "kau di sini rupanya? Aku barusaja ke toko bunga Ino, dan dia bilang kau sudah pulang. Maka dari itu aku bermaksud untuk menyusulmu."

Sasuke terkesiap dengan kedatangan Sasori yang terkesan tiba-tiba. Ia sempat berpikir pria itu sudah merencanakan ini lebih awal. Dasar brengsek!

"Aku memang akan pulang, tapi aku harus menjemput Yuuki terlebih dahulu di rumah Naruto."

"Itu bagus. Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu." Tawar Sasori dengan senyumnya yang sangat menjijikan bagi Sasuke. Pria ini sungguh pintar bersandiwara, pikirnya.

"Tunggu! Aku ingin bicara!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Mencegahnya berlalu bersama Sasori.

Sakura menoleh cepat pada Sasuke, lalu beralih ke Sasori. Meminta izin agar di berikan sedikit waktu untuk mendengarkan kalimat Sasuke yang ia akui masih membuatnya penasaran. Terlebih tadi ia sempat mendengar nama 'Sasori' terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura akan mulai membuka mulutnya begitu melihat kekasihnya menaikkan kedua bahunya sendiri."Baiklah, katakan saja."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, "putuslah dengannya!"

~OoO~

"Putuslah dengannya!" Sasuke menatap Sasori tajam seperti predator yang akan membunuh mangsanya. Sementara Sasori hanya menyeringai licik.

Sakura mengerutkan kening, "apa katamu?" kemudian ia melirik Sasori yang tengah memasang wajah polos seolah-olah juga tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke. Sakura memutar kepalanya kembali kearah onyx di hadapannya, "kau tidak punya alasan untuk berkata seperti itu, Sasuke!"

"Dia... Dan wanita pirang itu... Restoran khas Eropa... Aku melihatnya..."

Ya, ampun. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa berkata dengan jelas? Kenapa ia mendadak bicara konyol?

Sasuke mendapati dirinya tengah berkeringat saking gugupnya. Ia tidak sanggup berkata selebihnya jika ia tidak mengambil oksigen bervolume tinggi lagi. Dua-tiga-empat detik kemudian ia mulai membuka mulutnya kembali, "Sakura, orang ini telah menghianatimu!"

Wanita itu lagi-lagi menoleh pada Sasori, memberi tatapan meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Kau tahu betul aku bukan tipe laki-laki seperti itu," Sasori bersandiwara –lagi– dengan berpose ala seseorang yang tengah terkena fitnah.

Mata Sasuke melebar. Sial, pria itu benar-benar telah membuatnya naik darah sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghantam wajah licik itu dengan tangannya sendiri. "Bohong! Dia bohong!"

"Sasuke, ini tidak lucu!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda!"

"Kau iri padanya! Aku tahu itu!" kata Sakura berteriak seraya menunjuk Sasori.

Ya, Sasuke akui. Ia memang iri, atau lebih tepatnya... Ia cemburu. Tapi ia juga sama sekali tidak berdusta.

"Sakura... "

"Sudahlah, Uchiha... Kurasa kau hanya menginginkan sebuah masalah besar akibat omong kosongmu ini!"

Tolonglah, siapapun... Tolong bantu Sasuke menahan amarahnya yang mulai bergejolak. Ia tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya sendiri untuk tidak memberi pukulan kepada pria berambut merah itu, pemicu emosinya. Dan ia harus melakukannya di hadapan Sakura.

_Bruukkl!_

Satu hantaman keras mendarat sukses di pipi kanan Sasori. Tubuhnya tersungkur jatuh ke tanah, ia sempat merintih kesakitan. Sasori mendapati sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan Sasuke. Merasa tidak terima perlakuan Sasuke padanya, Sasori bangkit dan dengan cepat melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah pria itu.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa berdiri kaku menyaksikan perkelahian Sasuke dan Sasori. Sambil menutup mulutnya yang setengah terbuka menggunakan tangannya, ia berusaha memutar otak untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan. Entahlah, apapun itu. Yang ia mau hanya menghentikan perkelahian ini sebelum semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk lagi. _'Ayolah, Sakura... Berpikirlah...'_

"Cukup! Hentikan!" serunya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal banyak selain berteriak. Ia sadar akan kakinya yang bergemetar hebat saking gugupnya. "Tolong hentikan!"

Dua orang yang sudah babak belur itu sontak menghentikan kegiatan saling serang. Sekarang Sakura bisa melihat wajah keduanya penuh luka dan cairan berwarna merah ketika masing-masing kepala mereka berputar ke arahnya. Ia melirik Sasori yang terluka parah dengan bagian mata sebelah kiri agak bengkak. Lalu beralih melirik Sasuke yang tengah menyapu sedikit darah keluar dari hidungnya. Sakura berjalan mendekat. Menarik tangan Sasori agar pria itu beralih ke belakangnya. Kemudian kembali fokus menatap Sasuke.

_Plaakk!_

Sakura menampar pipi Sasuke yang sudah lecet akibat serangan Sasori tadi, "sudah cukup kau menyakitinya?" ketika itu juga, ia sadar air matanya mengalir menuruni pipi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mulutnya tiba-tiba membisu karena harus menahan rasa sakit di wajahnya. Kini ia terlihat sedang menyentuh bagian itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Lihat... apa... yang sudah... kau lakukan!" suara Sakura tersendat-sendat karena tangisnya. "Jangan berharap aku akan memaafkanmu lagi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sudah bisa menebak Sakura akan mengatakan hal ini sebelum ia menghajar Sasori. Inilah resiko yang harus ia hadapi. Dan mungkin saja setelah ini juga ia akan menemui kenyataan lain yang harus memisahkannya lagi dengan Yuuki. Hm, ironis sekali. Padahal ia hanya ingin menghindarkan Sakura dari makhluk berbahaya bak Sasori.

"Kenapa sekali saja kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk mempercayaiku, Sakura? Kenapa kau selalu meragukanku?" akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bicara. Ia menatap mata Sakura yang masih berkaca-kaca. "Dan kenapa kau selalu berpihak pada seorang pendusta sepertinya?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" timpal Sasori setelah lumayan lama diam menikmati hawa pertengkaran di sekitarnya. "Kau..-"

"Sudahlah, Sasori." Cegah Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya, "aku ingin secepatnya menjemput Yuuki." Ia berbalik, lalu berjalan pelan.

Sasori berbalik mengikuti Sakura. Namun sebelumnya ia sempat bergumam sesuatu yang sangat jelas terdengar di telinga Sasuke, "aku menang darimu, Uchiha."

~OoO~

Sasuke duduk bersila di atas kasur ukuran '_king size'_ di kamarnya dengan ditemani semangkuk es dan sehelai handuk. Ia bermaksud untuk mengompres luka lebam di wajahnya. Sebelum masuk ke kamar, ia sempat mendengar Kabuto bersedia menawarkan diri untuk membantu tuannya itu. Namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Hanya luka lebam, tidak masalah. Ia bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

"Aw...!" suara erangan Sasuke memenuhi ruangan itu. Bisa dilihat ia tengah berjuang menahan rasa sakit di wajahnya. Juga rasa sakit yang bersarang di hatinya. Ia masih terbayang-bayang kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Dimana ia terus membela perkataannya sendiri. Dimana ia harus berkelahi dengan Sasori. Dan yang paling menyakitkan dari itu semua adalah... kenyataan yang mengatakan Sakura tidak berpihak padanya.

'_Sekarang Sakura pasti sedang mengompres wajah Sasori__' _ ucapnya dalam hati. Kemungkinan hal itu terjadi memang sangat tinggi. Mengingat Sasori adalah kekasihnya, terlebih lagi luka yang tergores di wajah pria tersebut bisa dikatakan lebih parah dari Sasuke. Karena begitu menghajar Sasori, hati dan pikirannya hanya diselimuti oleh rasa benci. Itu membuatnya gelap mata dan menghantam Sasori tanpa ampun.

Sasuke merasa keyakinan dirinya untuk menggapai hati Sakura mulai mengabur. Tidak tahu apakah dirinya masih sanggup melewati rintangan yang makin berat dari waktu ke waktu seperti ini? Tidak tahu... Ia ragu. Dengan cepat ia mengerjap mata, mencoba sadar dari lamunan sebelum pikirannya melayang lebih jauh lagi. Sasuke mendongak untuk melirik jam dinding. Oh, sudah jam setengah dua dini hari rupanya. Ia meletakkan mangkuk berisi es serta handuk di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Kini saatnya untuk melupakan masalah itu sejenak dengan... Tidur. Dan kembali mengingatnya esok hari.

~OoO~

Sore itu... Sakura baru keluar dari _'Yamanaka's Flowers House'. _Ia sudah berniat pulang dua jam lebih awal karena ingin menyempatkan diri ke toko, membeli buku dongeng terbaru untuk putri semata wayangnya. Sakura ingat, anaknya itu sangat gemar mendengarkan ia bercerita sebelum tidur.

Ia berhenti dibagian rak kumpulan buku dongeng. Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit sibuk mencari buku yang bagus baginya, akhirnya ia memutuskan mengambil dua buah buku tebal, buku pertama dengan cover depan bergambar seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang mengejar seekor kelinci berpakaian '_formal'. _Dibawahnya terdapat tulisan berukuran besar dan miring _'Alice in Wonderland'_, judul buku tersebut. Buku kedua, bercover seorang wanita tengah melamun di jendela dengan satu tangan yang menopang wajahnya, terlihat rambut pirangnya yang terjuntai sampai kebawah menara. Buku itu berjudul '_Rapunzel'._

Sakura tersenyum sambil memandangi kedua buku itu bergantian. Yuuki pasti senang, pikirnya. Ia baru akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir, tapi tidak jadi. Sakura memfokuskan indera pendengarannya pada satu suara yang ia yakini sudah sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia bersembunyi di balik rak kumpulan buku dongeng.

"Jangan marah, sayang... Ketahuilah, wajahmu mirip Orochimaru-sama jika cemberut begitu."

Suara itu makin terdengar nyaring dan dekat. Kenapa Sakura merasa takut seiring langkah kakinya yang mendekat ke sumber suara itu? Mungkinkah...

"Pokoknya aku marah padamu, Sasori!"

Apa? Gadis itu bilang apa tadi?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kubelikan ini untukmu."

"Hah, bukankah uangmu sudah terkuras habis karena terus membeli susu untuk anak itu?"

"Yuuki maksudmu?"

Sakura tercengang tidak percaya. Astaga, sepertinya setelah ini ia harus memeriksa telinganya yang mulai kehilangan fungsi.

"Dengar, Shion. Aku melakukannya agar anak nakal itu mau menerimaku sebagai ayahnya. Hanya ini satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku begitu rajin membelikannya susu arbei."

"Kau lebih mencintai perempuan _pinky _dan anaknya daripada aku, kekasihmu sendiri Sasori!"

Tidak. Sakura tidak perlu membuang habis uangnya demi memeriksa telinga. Ia tahu ini bukan kesalahan. Sama sekali bukan!

Ia menggigit bibir, berjuang menahan tangis.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Shion. Demi Tuhan! Hanya kau yang kucintai."

Kali ini Sakura menekan telapak tangannya ke dada.

Terasa berat...

Dan sakit sekali...

Kakinya mendadak lemas seolah akan roboh. Kepalanya pusing. Pandangannya berkabut. Tangannya yang memegang dua buah buku tebal tiba-tiba melemah. Sampai akhirnya benda itu terjatuh dan menciptakan suatu bunyi yang menarik orang sekitar melihat kearahnya. Termasuk dua sejoli itu...

Mata milik Sasori terbelalak sempurna ketika mendapati wujud Sakura yang berdiri beku di sana. Ia tidak pernah menduga akan bertemu dengannya di tempat ini. Terlebih... Ketika ia tengah bersama Shion.

"Sakura?"

Sakura terus menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak mungkin menangis di sini.

Sasori terlihat bimbang dalam kondisi 'tidak baik' seperti sekarang. Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Wajahnya begitu kontras sedang menahan rasa...-

"Kau tidak mempunyai alasan untuk berbohong, Sasori!" tangis Sakura tumpah.

"Sakura... Ini tidak seperti..-"

"Jangan berkata lagi. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!" Sakura berjongkok, memungut dua buku yang terjatuh dari tangannya tadi.

"Biar kubantu."

Sakura menepis kasar tangan Sasori yang lebih dahulu menggapai buku, "tidak! Jangan!"

Shion membantu Sasori kembali berdiri.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mempercayaimu!" ucapnya. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan dua sosok itu.

Ia menatap punggung Sakura yang mengecil seiring jauh jaraknya, "sial! Sasori mengumpat sejadi-jadinya.

Mimpi besarnya lenyap seketika...

~OoO~

Sakura memutuskan untuk naik bis. Duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Mengamati lampu-lampu jalanan yang mulai menyala, mengingat hari sudah menjelang malam. Lampu-lampu itu terlihat kabur, terlihat tak jelas di pandangannya. Mungkin karena pengaruh air matanya yang tidak berhenti semenjak ia berada di toko buku beberapa menit lalu. Ia terus menangis. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan-pandangan seisi bis itu. Sakura berusaha acuh tak acuh.

Wanita bermata emerald itu terlalu bingung untuk berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menghiburnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bis ini akan membawanya kemana.

Sakura mengambil ponsel mungilnya. Saat itu juga ia tersadar, ia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi cerita. Ia tidak ingin pulang sekarang. Ia tidak ingin Yuuki melihatnya dalam keadaan ini.

Baiklah, telpon. Telpon siapapun...

Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, Sakura menempelkan benda mungil berwarna merah itu ke telinga. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengatur pernapasannya yang sempat tersendat agar suaranya tidak terdengar aneh di telpon.

"Hallo?" terdengar suara Ino di ujung sana.

Sakura diam. Namun tak lama ia kembali terisak.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" kali ini suara Ino terdengar gegabah dan cemas.

"I-Ino... Aku... Aku..."

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di rumahmu dan aku akan segera kesana."

"Ti-tidak." Sakura menarik napasnya kembali sebelum membuka mulutnya, "aku yang akan ke rumahmu... Ya. Tentu... Sampai nanti." Ia memutuskan sambungan telpon. Semoga dengan bercerita pada Ino membuatnya lebih baik dari suasana hatinya yang kacau.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya bukan karena Sakura mendapati Sasori yang tertangkap basah bersama Shion, tapi karena ia merasa tidak nyaman pada Sasuke. Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali peristiwa dimana pria itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri...

'_Putuslah dengannya!'_

'_Sakura, orang ini telah menghianatimu!'_

'_Kenapa sekali saja kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk mempercayaiku, Sakura?__ Kenapa kau selalu meragukanku?'_

Secara tidak sadar, Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata, menutup mulut menggunakan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan woll. Ia merasa dirinya begitu buruk. Sangat buruk. Pikirannya berubah kacau balau tak beraturan. Yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanyalah menangis tanpa suara.

~OoO~

"Kau menyesal pada tingkahmu sendiri?" tanya Ino hati-hati. Sekarang ia dan Sakura duduk di ruang depan kediaman Yamanaka.

Sakura mengangguk lemah dengan mata yang masih sedikit berair.

Ino menghela napas panjang, "jadi menurutmu... ini semua adalah salahmu?"

Sakura menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi basah karena tangis. "Ehm." Ia mengangguk untuk kedua kali.

"Aku tahu Yuuki sangat menetang hubungan kau dan Sasori... dan aku tahu pula ia sudah terlalu sering memintamu untuk tidak memilih pria itu." Ino memajukan posisi duduknya, "dan.. hm- kurasa Sasuke begitu mencintaimu. Hingga ia sampai berbuat banyak untukmu, Sakura." Ia memandang Sakura lekat, "tapi kau... telah mengabaikannya. Kau mengacuhkan mereka."

Sakura tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya, "aku tahu..."

Ino mendekat, mengusap punggung Sakura, "kupikir sudah saatnya kau mencoba untuk mempercayainya."

Perlahan Sakura mendongak seraya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajah sayunya, ia menatap Ino, "apa yang harus kulakukan, Ino? Aku... sangat merasa bersalah padanya." Ucapnya pelan.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum ringan, "meminta maaf. Yah, kau harus melakukannya."

~OoO~

Sakura ingin bertanya satu hal lagi pada Ino. Tapi nyatanya ia sudah beranjak pulang dari kediaman Yamanaka dan terlupa akan itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membahasnya. Dan menurutnya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat, tidak peduli dengan jam dinding yang telah menunjukan hampir pukul duabelas malam. Terlebih, Yuuki juga sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

Ia menekan beberapa tombol ponselnya setelah sempat ragu, kemudian meletakkan benda itu di daun telinganya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ia mendengar suara Ino di seberang sana, "Ino..."

Sakura tidak menyadari hadirnya sosok Yuuki yang berjalan tak jauh dari belakangnya. Anak itu bermaksud ingin menagih susu hangat yang rutin diminumnya sebelum tidur. Dan jangan harap ia bisa tertidur lelap jika tidak meminumnya.

"Ibu... mana susu..-"

"Tidak, Ino! Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Yuuki..."

Suara Sakura terdengar agak keras dan terlebih lagi ia menyebut nama Yuuki di akhir ucapannya. Membuat Yuuki segera menghentikan kata-katanya dan berdiri diam di belakang tubuh Sakura, menantikan kalimat selanjutnya yang terlontar dari mulut ibunya.

"Iya, aku tahu... maksudku... ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya mengetahui Sasuke adalah ayahnya, Ino."

Yuuki tersentak kaget dan segera bergumam, "ibu..."

Sakura tak kalah kaget setelah mengetahui Yuuki berada tak jauh darinya, "Yu-Yuuki? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Ia berjongkok dan buru-buru memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Habislah sudah...

Yuuki terlanjur mengetahuinya...

"Ibu, aku yakin aku tidak salah mendengarnya. Tolong katakan padaku sekali lagi, Bu!" Nada bicaranya terdengar lemah. Namun wajahnya tergambar rasa penasaran yang menjadi-jadi.

Sakura mendapati dirinya menahan napas.

'_Jangan katakan itu...'_

"... Bahwa paman Sasuke benar-benar... "

'_Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya...'_

"... Ayah kandungku."

Yuuki menatap miris wanita di hadapannya. Ia sendiri masih belum percaya telah mengatakan itu.

Sakura memeluk Yuuki secara refleks, "kau mendengarnya?"

Anak itu tenggelam dipelukan ibunya. Bibir kecilnya sengaja tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, karena ia rasa wanita itu pun sudah pasti mengetahui jawabannya. "Kenapa Ibu tidak pernah memberitahuku?" tanyanya setengah tangis.

~OoO~

Keesokkannya...

Sasuke sesekali memandangi wujud mungil di sampingnya dengan tatapan heran. Ini aneh. Yuuki terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih pendiam, dan selalu melamun. Terakhir kali ketika Sasuke bertemu dengan anak itu, ia merasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Yuuki. Anak itu tetap mengoceh, tertawa dan bercanda bersamanya. Keadaan itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan kondisi sekarang. Yuuki bahkan tidak menyedot susu arbei pemberiannya sedikit pun, kotak susu itu masih berada dalam genggaman kecilnya. Sasuke dapat melihat mata Yuuki yang memandangi rerumputan di sekitar sepatunya. Ia juga menyadari tatapan itu hanyalah tatapan kosong. Yuuki melamun lagi.

Ini keadaan yang tidak baik. Sepertinya ia harus membuka mulutnya sekarang juga dan menemukan titik poin penyebab sikap aneh Yuuki.

"Yuuki, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke merapatkan jarak duduknya.

Yuuki menggeleng, lalu mendongak kearah Sasuke, "aku baik-baik saja, Paman." Kemudian ia kembali menunduk.

Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sasuke terus memaksa dirinya untuk mencari akal agar Yuuki kecil kembali ceria menjadi dirinya semula. "Aku akan mentraktir ice cream, tapi sebelumnya kau harus cerita apa masalahmu dulu. Bagaimana?" trik yang bagus, biasanya anak kecil mudah diperdaya oleh ide itu.

Tapi bagaimana dengan anak kecil yang satu ini..?

Yuuki menoleh lambat, "bolehkah aku meminta hal lain selain ice cream?"

Sasuke sempat merasa bingung. Tapi tak apa, asalkan Yuuki mau berbagi cerita padanya, "boleh saja."

Anak itu memindahkan kotak susu arbei yang masih utuh di bagian kursi yang masih kosong di sebelahnya, "jika aku boleh meminta... Aku ingin Paman memelukku."

"..."

"Karena aku... Juga ingin merasakan hangatnya dipeluk oleh ayahku sendiri." Lanjutnya setelah ragu sesaat.

Kalimat terakhir yang sungguh tidak terduga. Sasuke terlalu kaget sampai-sampai ia mendapati dirinya sediri berhenti bernapas. Apa yang harus dirasakannya kini? Bahagia karena akhirnya Yuuki mengetahui status dirinya? Atau tetap merasa heran? Entahlah, Sasuke merasa semuanya telah bercampur aduk dalam pikirannya.

"Kalau Paman tidak mau, tida..-"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuh Yuuki ke dalam pelukannya. Dan sontak membuat Yuuki terkejut, kemudian turut membalas dekapan erat Sasuke.

"Ijinkan aku untuk memanggilmu 'Ayah'..."

**-tbc-**

**-Next chapter-**

"Aku heran... kenapa ayah dan ibuku belum menikah?"

"Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala, Sasuke! Dari sini kau terlihat seperti orang tolol!"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa tolol jika kau yang memintaku."

"Kau harus membuktikannya kalau kau memang mencintainya!"

"Tenanglah, Teme. Aku dan lainnya akan membantumu."

"_So, will you marry me?"_

_"Ehm, I will..."_

**Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update'nya yah, minna-san^^"**

**Soalnya Hika bener-bener sibuk banget ._.**

**Bayangin aja, Hika pulang magang ampe pukul 10 malem, bookkk 0.0"  
**

**Maka dari itu, waktu buat ol jadi terbatas dan gak bisa lama-lama diem dimuka lappi ._."**

**Jadi, Hika minta maaf banget yah karena gak bisa menuhin permintaan para reader buat update kilat.**

**^^"**

**Dan mohon maaf juga Hika belum bisa bales review'nya.**

**Mungkin setelah last chapter baru deh Hika nyempetin diri buat bales review^^**

**Jangan lupa beri review lagi yah...**

**Hika tunggu!**

**-FujiHikaSasuSaku-  
**


End file.
